Naruto: The Game of Life
by Supernatural9000
Summary: [Hiatus] What would you do if you have the chance to go to another world? Would you take it or would you choose to stay in the comfort of the world you call home? This is the story of Hiroki, the guy that chose to leave his world. (Self-Insert) (Gamer SI) (Harem)
1. The Game of Life

[A/N: I don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto. This is just for entertainment and nothing else.]

* * *

My name is Hiroki Johnson, male, 15 years old and deathly allergic to cats even though I love cats. Now some of you might be thinking, why would my parents give me a Japanese name? Did they like anime so much that it affected their naming sense?

Sign, I wish it was like that instead but it's the opposite. Before I was born, my parents decided to move from Japan to the United States. When they got here, they were so fascinated with the cultures here that they changed their surname but for some reason, kept their first name as Japanese. I mean, why couldn't they change their first name to an English name like normal people, it makes more sense that way. Too bad my parents are as far from normal as people can get.

Now, why am I telling you all this? How do I know that someone is listening to me? The answer is... I don't, but considering where I am right now and how I got here, I can say that the chances of someone watching me or at least reading about me on some fanfiction website are high.

It all started with a blue screen. Not the blue screen of death from video game consoles or computer but a blue screen appearing in front of my vision. On the screen read 'Would you like a new life? One filled with adventures in a world where almost anything is possible.' Right below it is a [Yes] or [No] button. If I'm going to compare it to anything, I'd say it look like the screen that The Gamer, Han Jijan sees with his ability.

When I first saw it, I thought that all the shenanigans my parents did finally driven me crazy. What's even crazier is that I stop and consider what the blue screen is offering me. I mean, I love my parents as crazy as they are, but I always wanted to go out and explore the world. I wanted to go on adventures and create a harem like the characters I often read about in stories or watched in animes.

In the end, my curiosity and sense of adventure got the better of me and I clicked [Yes]. Nothing happened for a few seconds as if the screen is confirming my choice. When I pull my hand away from the screen, it starts to grow until it's bigger than me and slowly morphs into a door. For some reason, I wasn't scared of what's happening in front of me. Instead, I feel excited wanting to know what's on the other side.

When I grab the door handle, another blue screen pop up on the door. It read 'Are you sure? Once you step through there is no going back'. I hesitate for a second before remembering something that my dad told me. 'Life isn't fair so when you have the chance to do something you want, don't hesitate to go for it.'

I steel myself before pushing the door open. Beyond the door, all I see is white but I didn't hesitate any more and step through. Once I'm on the other side, I look back only to see a white wall there. Looking around, I see that I'm in a white room without anything at all.

As I was about to scream out into nothing, another blue screen pops up.

[Welcome to the Game of Life. Please choose what world you want to go to.]

Below the message is a list of worlds I can choose from.

[Bleach

DC

Fairy Tail

Marvel

Naruto

One Piece…]

Out of all the worlds I choose six that interested me the most. Picking a random number at the top of my head, I end up with the number 77. From there I start counting the worlds in order until I get to the number 77. It ends up on Naruto so that's what I picked.

When I click Naruto, another screen pops up.

[Are you sure. Once you picked a world, there is no changing it.]

[Yes][No]

I click yes again and the blue screen disappears. The room around me starts to change, surprising me. When everything stops, the room turns into what looks like a cheap apartment room… a cheap apartment room that looks similar to Naruto's room. After I was done looking around, another blue screen appears again.

[Character Creation: During character creation, you can customize your look and pick your background or choose to be a person that already exists.]

[Customize][People]

I click Customize. Another screen appears with a model that looks like me on it. Even though I wouldn't say I look handsome, I didn't change my look. I'm me and I don't want to be someone else.

I did see something interesting below my character model though. It says 'allergic to cats' with an 'x' next to it. I click the 'x' wondering what it does and the words 'allergic to cats' disappear. I got excited seeing it disappear and hope it meant what I thought it did.

I confirm my character causing the character screen to disappear and another to appear.

[Name yourself.]

Under the text is a white line without anything else. Since there's nothing else on it, I decided to do what all the MC I read about would do in this situation. I said "Hiroki" and as I suspected, the name Hiroki appear on the white line. I want a last name too but I don't want to use my current family name since it won't fit into the Narutoverse so I choose my previous family name.

"Name Hiroki, family name Sen," I said to the screen.

Hitting confirm another box appears.

[Do you want to be a [Boy] or [Girl]]

Of course, I choose boy. I have nothing against homosexual people out there but I'm not gay nor do I want to be a girl.

[Choose your background]

[Drop-in: Appear on the outskirts of one of the five major villages without any background.

Clan-Born: Choose to be born in one of the many clans in the Elemental Nations. The family name will be changed.

Orphan: Become one of the many orphans scattered throughout the world.

Civilian: Your family will come with you to the Elemental Nations but they won't have any of there memory on Earth and will instead have the memory of their new life in the Elemental Nations. Warning: parents will be normal civilians without any protection.]

Looking at the list of backgrounds, I'm tempted to choose Civilian but knowing my parents, they'll get themselves into trouble that will risk their life if I do take them with me. Reluctantly I choose Orphan. I don't want to be in a clan because of the responsibility I'll have to take if I become powerful or having to follow their rules if I didn't. I also didn't choose Drop-in because that is just asking for trouble.

[[Bloodline] or [Ability]]

Both of the options have a question mark next to it so I click the question marks.

[Bloodline - Choose a bloodline to inherit]

[Ability - Inherit an ability that is normally not available or not available at all in the Elemental Nations]

From the descriptions, I obviously chose Bloodline.

[[Canon Bloodline] or [Non-Canon Bloodline]. Warning: choosing a canon bloodline will influence where you'll live while choosing a non-canon bloodline will let you choose where you want to live.]

I chose Non-Canon because I want to see what it has. There is a lot of interesting bloodlines but the one that caught my attention is the Chakra Construct bloodline. Its description is

[Chakra Construct - Make a construction purely out of chakra and shape it however you like as long as you have the chakra for it. The construct can become stronger/tougher by having better Chakra Control or adding more Chakra into the construct]

I decide to chose it because I want to see if I can create a Susanoo without having to go through an emo phase like all the Uchiha. Besides, who wouldn't like to be able to conjure up a mountain size armor that can rekt shit. Still, I doubt I'll be able to create something like a Susanoo without at least Kage level chakra but even if I can't, being able to create a chakra construct will be useful.

[Choose your village.]

I choose Konoha because even with all its flaws, it's still the village that'll give me the most freedom. It'll also allow me to get stronger faster than other places if I use my knowledge. I click confirmed and another prompt pops up.

[Are you sure? Once you confirm, there is no changing anything.]

[Yes][No]

I click yes. As soon as I did, the window that was all white before shine brightly as the world outside seems to expand into a village.

[Thank you for choosing to play our Game of Life. Be aware that the world you are going to is real and all the choices you make will have an impact on the world whether it's good, bad, big, or small. You only have one chance at life. If you die, then it's game over.]

"..."

So the Naruto world is a real world after all… I guess I should treat this 'game' more seriously.

Looking out the window, I can see more than two-thirds of the village with the Hokage Monument in the distance that have four heads.

"I wonder what time in the storyline I'm in," I said, wondering to myself until a blue box appears in front of me.

[Date: April 1st, 2010. 10th years after Naruto is born.]

(A/N: I can't find the year part of the date for Naruto so I made it so that Naruto is born in the year 2000. It'll everything easier to remember… at least for me that is.)

"..." I stare at the text box. I didn't think this 'Game' will answer my questions. From the stories I read, the game mostly only updates you on your stats, skills, quests, and conditions. I suppose it's not a bad thing to have.

First things first. "Stats"

[Name: Sen Hiroki

Age: 11

Level: 1/50

Rank: F-

HP: 100%

CP: 100%

Kekkei Genkai: Chakra Construct

Vitality: F-

Strength: F-

Agility: F-

Chakra: F+

Chakra Control: F-]

"So the stats aren't represented by numbers but letters? What do these letters even mean?" I said, thinking to myself again.

[Rank - Measure your overall combat power

HP - Measure how close you are to death

CP - Measure your chakra reserve, faint once CP reaches 0%

Vitality - Measure how much you can get hit and keep going.

Strength - Measure how much you can hit, lift, and carry

Agility - Measure how fast you move and react

Chakra - Measure how much chakra you have

Chakra Control - Measure how good you can control your chakra]

[Low Level Academy Students = F-

Academy Students = F

High Level Academy Students = F+

Genin = D-, D, D+

Chunin = C-, C, C+

Jounin = B-, B, B+

1-7tail/S-Class/Kage = A-, A, A+

8-9 tail/Madara/Hirashima = S-, S, S+

Reanimated Madara = SS-, SS, SS+

Ten Tails Madara = SSS-, SSS, SSS+

Kaguya = EX]

"Oh, right. I should remember that the game can answer questions. Well, if my stats aren't measured in numbers then what happened when I level up?"

[Every level gives 5 stat points. It takes one stat point to improve any stat by a stage(F- to F). Every rank the number of stat points needed will go up by one.]

"So if I have a D- on one of my stats, I'll need 2 points to upgrade it?"

[Yes.]

"That means I'll need… 5 stats per level will get me to get to D- in all stats in just 3 levels, I'll need 6 more levels to get from D- to C-... and 24 levels to get from SSS- to EX which I assume is the highest level stats… wait. That all add up to 108 levels. If I'm reading the status screen right, the max level is 50. That means I can only reach the Kage level if I balance all my stats."

[Stats can be improved by training as well as using stat points. Stat points can also be acquired from quest and special events.]

Oh… that makes a lot more sense. Still, I guess I should be more careful about how I assign my stat points in the future. Sigh, and here I was hoping I'll be able to cheat my way to becoming more powerful… I guess this game isn't called the 'Game of Life' for nothing.

"What about my age? How come I'm 4 years younger than I should be?"

[Age is lowered to help with the chances of survival and given more time/opportunity.]

So the game made me younger to give me more time to get more powerful? I won't argue with that then.

"Does this game have other things too like store and storage?"

[Yes. Please says Menu.]

"Alright, Menu"

[Status

Skills

Quest

Storage

Store

Lucky Draw]

Since Skills comes after Status, I click on Skills.

[Skills:

Gamer's Mind - Allow the user to think logically in intense and highly emotional situations as well as retain all skills that the user learned or acquired. Immunity to psychological effects.]

Gamer's Body - Allow the body 'learn' all skills acquired through the game and keep the body in top condition even after not training for a long time. Does not cure stasis conditions such as poisons or injures.]

"So this game doesn't turn my whole world into a game like the other? Does that mean that if I lose a limb, or get hurt I can't just sleep it off?"

[Yes]

"*Sigh, it's not as good as the original Gamer ability but I guess it's better than nothing. Onto the Quest section then."

[Quest: There are three types of quests.

The first are goals the user set for himself with the rewards being what you gain during and after the quests. Ninja missions also count as goal quest.

The second is Hidden Quest. Hidden Quests are achievements that give rewards by the Game once it's complete.

The third type of quest is World Quest. Once a World Quest is triggered, you can choose to do them or not. World Quest often have multiple outcomes that'll affect the world around you. The rewards will be given by the game depending on how hard the outcome is to achieve as well as how much is changed.]

"Events quest sounds important… I hope I don't have to do them often. Now let's check the storage."

[Storage - Time doesn't move in storage. Can't store living things.]

The storage show a 10 by 10 grid space. It's not the infinite space I was hoping for but I guess it's better than nothing. I click on Store.

[Store:

Items

Skills

Bloodlines

GP - 0]

There are three sections to the store with bloodline grey out. "Why can't I buy Bloodlines?"

[Condition not met.]

"What is the condition then?"

[Information not available.]

So I won't be able to get other bloodlines until I unlock it. I guess that means there are no OP wood style and Sharingan for me then. Well, it's not like I can buy anything with 0 GP… "Let's just see what Lucky Draw is then."

[Lucky Draw - Spin a wheel for a chance to get a random item from the store. Uses a Lucky Draw Card. Cards can be bought in the store or get as a reward for quests.]

"It says 'a chance to get'. Does that mean I there is a chance I will get nothing?"

[Yes. Every time Lucky Draw is used, 60 items, 30 skills, and 9 bloodlines are chosen randomly for the wheel with 100 slots leaving one space blank.]

So a one percent chance to get nothing. That's pretty small so I probably won't get it unless I'm really unlucky. Well, that's everything for now… Oh, wait.

"Game, don't I get a starter package or anything?"

[Ding!

Hidden Quest Complete: Ask for starter package

Reward: Starter Package]

Huh? What do you know, I wasn't sure that'll work. "Open the package."

[Starter Package:

Item Lucky Draw Card

Skill Lucky Draw Card

100 GP]

"I can guess what those cards mean but, Game, can you show me their description?"

[Item Lucky Draw Card - Fills 99 slots with items only

Skill Lucky Draw Card - Fills 99 slots with skills only]

Yup, I guess that besides normal cards, I can get special cards like these.

"Use both cards"

[Ding! You got,

Item: 10,000 Ryo

Skill: Perfect Stealth]

I stare blankly at the skill making sure it's really what I think it is. "G-Game, show description for Perfect Stealth," I said, stuttering from trying to contain my excitement at the new skill.

[Perfect Stealth - the ability and knowledge to hide anything from anyone as well prevent people from tracking you.]

"YE." I was going to yell in excitement but quickly cover my mouth. I'm in an apartment so I'll probably annoy my neighbors if I yell. Speaking of apartment

"Game, how come I'm in an apartment and not in an orphanage?"

[You have been given the status as the last member of your bloodline and a ninja in training as such, you are given protection and benefit from the village until you become a ninja and can provide for yourself.]

"I didn't know Konoha have something like that."

[It's a program created by the Third to get Naruto his own place after finding out how the Orphanage is treating Naruto. Since he can't just show such favoritism, he created the program for 'future ninja' of the hidden leaf.]

I guess that makes sense. Explained why Naruto was living by himself. Since I can't think of anything else to ask the system, I guess it's time to head out and explore Konoha.

* * *

Exploring the village is not as excited as I thought it would be. There are interesting landmarks like the Hokage Monument and the giant fire statue in the cemetery but everything else just looks like an old fashioned Japanese town mixed with some modern technology like electricity and light bulbs. It does have its own charm but I thought the village will be more… fantasy-like.

After a while, I got bored exploring the village so I start to test out some things on the Game. The first thing I did was try to see if I can access the Game without speaking out loud.

'Store.' I think loudly in my head.

[Store:

Items

Skills

Bloodline

GP - 100]

'Oh, right I got 100 GP from the starter package. Let's see what the store has to offer then.' I click on the Items section.

[Items:

100 Ryo - 1 GP

1,000 Ryo - 10 GP

10,000 Ryo - 100 GP

Set of Kunai - 10 GP

Set of Shuriken - 10 GP

…

Lucky Draw Card - 50,000 GP

Kubikiribocho - 700,000 GP

Samehada - 1,000,000 GP

Benihisago - 10,000,000 GP

…]

There are a lot of items but all the interesting one cost more than I currently have. Not to mention all the more powerful items like the Seven Swords of the Mist or the Six Path Sacred Treasures cost way too much. Let's see what the skills shop have to offer.

[Skills:

Substitution - 10 GP

Transformation - 10 GP

Clone - 10 GP

…

Observe - 500 GP

Eidetic Memory - 1,000 GP

Shadow Clone - 10,000 GP

Multi Shadow Clone - 50,000 GP

…

Strength of 100 Seal - 900,000 GP

Flying Thunder God - 1,000,000 GP

…

Perfect Stealth - 100,000,000 GP]

When I saw the price for Perfect Stealth, I almost yell in shock before I remember that I'm in the middle of a street and calm myself down. Still, like the items, all the useful skills are really expensive. All of the skills and Jutsu look good but after looking through it, the least expensive one I want to get is Observe and Eidetic Memory. Even then I still don't have enough GP.

'Game, how can I get more GP?'

[GP can be earned from Lucky Draw, Quest, and by trading Ryo.]

I don't have any Lucky Draw and I don't have any quest yet.

'How much GP would I get if I traded in my Ryo?'

[10,000 Ryo will get 50 GP]

'50? I can get 10,000 Ryo by using 100 GP but I can only get 50 GP using 10,000 Ryo?'

[It's set up to prevent the Gamer from taking advantage of the Store function.]

'Taking advantage? How would I do that?'

[A set of Kunai can be sold from somewhere around 1,000 Ryo to 1,200 Ryo.]

'...'

I haven't even think about doing that yet and the Game already created countermeasures for it. I guess trying to exploit this Game will be harder than other Gamer systems I read about.

Since the good skills and items are expensive, I wonder if I can get them without buying them. I mean I can probably learn Jutsu so I can probably get other skills like Observe by trying to observe things.

I pick up a random stone from the ground and observe it. I figure just looking at something isn't going to get me a skill so I try to see whatever I can figure out about the stone. Things like how much I think its weight, its size, and other things I can think of. After a minute of looking at the stone, I finally got it.

[Ding! Skill created

Observe - Find the basic stats, condition, and information of a target.]

[Stone - A small stone often found on the side of roadways.]

'YES!' I celebrate in my head. Don't want to suddenly yell out right now.

[Ding!

Hidden Quest Complete: Create a Skill

Reward: Substitution, Transformation, Clone, 200 GP]

'Sweet! And I got the 3 academy Jutsu too. I guess I won't need to pretend like I forgot the Jutsu just so I can ask a teacher or student about them.'

When I was done looking at my stats, I look up and spotted the back of a familiar looking girl hiding behind a pole.

'I wonder if… Observe.'

[Name: Hyuga Hinata

Age: 10

Rank: F

HP: 100%

CP: 100%

Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan

Vitality: F-

Strength: F-

Agility: F+

Chakra: F+

Chakra Control: F

The heiress of the Hyuga clan.]

'Wonder what she's doing here?' I look at what Hinata is looking at and see Naruto. 'So, she already started stalking Naruto.'

Thinking it'll be fun, I sneak up behind Hinata. I didn't use Perfect Stealth but with Hinata focused on Naruto, she didn't notice me getting near her.

"Boo." I said once right behind her.

"WAA!" Hinata yelled in surprise, almost falling forward but I caught her by the neck of her shirt.

"Hahahaha, you should be more careful. What if you fall and hurt yourself." I said as I put her down.

Hinata's face went bright red, she gave a small bow and said: "Thank you for your help."

I stared at her for a few seconds making her look a little uncomfortable.

"Umm… Is there something you need?" Hinata asks. She didn't stutter. I guess she only does that when she's near Naruto.

"So you thank the guy that almost made you fall by surprising you?"

Hinata looks confused for a second before remembering what happened. "Well… I… umm…" Her face went redder as she tries to think of something to say.

"Hahaha, I'm just messing with you." She relaxed a little after hearing me only to blush again when I ask "So what were you doing behind that pole?"

"Umm…" Hinata looks back at the spot where Naruto was to see no one there.

Her shoulders slump a little when she couldn't find him after looking for a while. She also seems to have forgotten that I'm here in her search for Naruto.

I stand right next to her looking at the spot she was looking at. "Are we looking for someone?"

"Waa!" Hinata jumps in surprised again when she heard me next to her. She blushes again after she noticed me. She gets embarrassed way to easily.

"You know, you should really pay more attention to your surroundings if you want to want to become a ninja."

"How do you know I'm going to be a ninja?"

"I…" Wait, 'Game, am I also attending the ninja academy too?'

[Yes, you are currently in the same class as Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee.]

'Oh,' "I saw you a few times at the academy. You're Hinata Hyuga right?"

"Umm… yes?" Hinata said, unsure.

"I'm J-... Sen Hiroki. You can call me Hiro. I'm in the same class as your cousin Neji." I introduce myself.

"Neji-niisan?"

"Yes, he talked about you a bit while in class."

"He did?" Hinata asked sounding a little happy.

"He always went on about how everything is fated to happen whenever he beat someone in a fight and about how you're weak whenever there is a conversation involving the Hyuga heir."

"Oh… that does sound like Nii-san." Hinata said dejectedly.

"Hey, don't be sad. Anyone will look weak if they are compared to a genius like Neji. Besides, you're younger than him so it's not uncommon for you to be weaker than him." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah," Hinata said with a small smile before looking away but even I can tell that her smile was fake.

After a while, she looks back at me and asks "So, do you believe in what Nii-san talk about?"

"Yes, I believe that everyone has their own fate but unlike Neji, I also believe people can change their fate."

It seems to have caught her interest. "People can change their fate?"

"Yes, it'll be easy for some people and harder for others but fate is never set in stone."

"How do people change their fate?"

"There are many ways to change your fate but it all comes down to decisions and willpower. For example, imagine that you are the son or daughter of a farmer. When you're born, it will be fated for you to be a farmer like your parents but if you decide that you want to be a ninja instead, you can always ask your parents to send you to a ninja academy.

For some people, their parents will agree and their fate change from being a farmer to being a ninja but for others, their parents will deny them that chance due to the danger of being a ninja. That's where willpower comes in. If you don't have enough willpower and give up when you're parents say so. Then you won't be able to change your fate but if you work hard and train, someone will recognize your effort and help you become a ninja. Even if no one did, as long as you don't give up, when you're old enough to make your own decision, you can always go sign up as a ninja. If you keep up your training, then there is no chance for the village to reject you."

Hinata went quiet thinking about what I just said. After a while, she spoke up, "What if after all that, the village reject you?"

"They won't. Not unless you slack off on training, only saying that you want to change something but never actually doing anything about it won't change anything."

Hinata thinks about it again but she doesn't reply.

"You don't seem convinced," I said staring at her

She blushed and looked away "It..."

I cut her off, "Let me show you then. You see, Neji always goes on about how it's fated for him to be the top shinobi of our grade due to his background and talent. It's true since no one bothers to beat him or can't beat him at all but now that I met you, I decide to change that by becoming the top shinobi of my grade."

"Eh? Why?" Hinata asks tilting her head. She looks really cute like that.

"Because I want to prove a point." there is also the fact that I want to be on Guy's team but I won't tell her that.

She blinks, "That's it?"

"Also because you're cute and I want to get back at Neji for saying bad things about you." I tease her making redder than before. I didn't think someone can get that red.

I snap my fingers in front of her face to distract her otherwise she might faint from having too much blood going to her head. She hears the snap and turns to look at me only to quickly turn away again as she blushes. At least she's not in danger of passing out anymore.

I was going to say something else but a voice cuts me off.

"Hinata-sama!"

I turn around to see a Hyuga clan member running over.

"I guess someone came to pick you up. This is goodbye then, see you at the academy." I wave at her as I leave.

"Ah, but…" she wanted to say something but I'm already leaving and the Hyuga clansman already reaches her.

"Hinata-sama, there you are. Hiashi-sama wants you back at the clan."

"Ah… ok." Hinata answer in a low voice but loud enough for me to still hear.

"By the way, who was that boy?" the Hyuga clansman asked curiously.

"A friend of Neji-niisan… I think." was all I heard before I walk out of range.

It was nice meeting her and she's even cuter in real life than she is in the show. Hmm… I wonder if they allow polygamy here if so I definitely want her to be one of my future Harem members. I just have to figure out how to do it first… and also try to see if CRA is real.

[Ding! Quest Trigger

Quest: Fate Can be Change

Beat Neji as the top shinobi of the year

Reward: Hinata will be more inclined to believe you

Failure: Neji mock you, Hinata lose faith in you]

Ooo, a quest. I didn't think I'll get one just by talking to someone. Well, the Game did say that regular quests are just goals I set for myself so I guess trying to become the top shinobi of the year count as a quest too.

After exploring the village some more, it started getting dark so I head back to my apartment.

'When do school start anyway?' I ask the Game on my way home.

[School starts tomorrow Monday, April 2nd.]

So soon? And here I thought I have a few days to get used to everything before having to go to school again.

After walking for a while, I came across a Raman store. The famous Ichiraku Ramen. I haven't eaten anything since I got here so I decided to check it out.

"Welcome, what would you like?" a teenage girl who I assume is Ayame asked as soon as I sit down.

"A bowl of Miso Ramen please."

Ayame went to the back for a while before coming back with a bowl of ramen.

"Here you go. One Miso Ramen." She placed the bowl down before looking up at me. "A new customer? I haven't seen you around before."

"Haha, yeah. I heard that this place has the best ramen in the village so I want to check it out. My name is Sen Hiroki, you can call me Hiro." I said as I pick up my chopsticks and stir the ramen around. Whenever I eat anything like Ramen or Noodles I always like to cover everything in the soup before eating it.

"I'm Ayame and my dad back there is Teuchi. Hope you enjoy the ramen." Ayame said before moving to take care of other customers.

The ramen was good, the best ramen I ever ate in fact, but I wouldn't say it's the best food ever like Naruto.

"The ramen is good. I'm definitely coming back here again." I said after I empty the bowl.

"Glad you like it. That'll be 100 Ryo." Ayame said with a smile.

After paying for the ramen, I make my way home again. Flopping onto the bed, I think about what I'm going to do tomorrow and how to get stronger in the future.

From what I understand by watching Naruto there are 5 main methods of getting stronger. The first and probably the easiest method for me is to train my bloodline. Just having a bloodline limit already put me above regular ninja. If I trained and master it, I'll be able to at least make it to Jounin relying on it alone.

The second and third methods rely on Jutsu. The second way is to have a powerful Jutsu that not many people can resist like Guy's Eight Gate or Tsunade Strength of a Hundred Seal. Having a powerful Jutsu is an easy way to get recognized as a powerful ninja. The only problem is that powerful techniques are dangerous to train and/or hard to come by.

The third way is to have a versatile Jutsu that can help you in any situation like Minato's Flying Thunder God or Kakuzu's Earth Grudge Fear. Once you master a versatile technique, it'll be hard for enemies to kill you and easy for you to get an advantage over your enemies.

The fourth method is to become a Jinchuuriki. Every Jinchuuriki have a special trait that can help them in their ninja career but more importantly, Jinchuuriki will get a massive boost in chakra allowing them to fire off regular Ninjutsu with a lot more power. That is if the Jinchuuriki can handle the downside of being a jailer of a tailed beast.

This method is out for me since the tailed beasts are not in the store and there are no other tailed beasts just laying around… besides the three tails Isobu. But to become the three tails Jinchuuriki I have to befriend him or become stronger than him and capture him. I'll also need to learn Fuinjutsu, something that is said to be really hard by everyone in Naruto. Not to mention the fact that I'll have to deal with the political fallout of becoming the three tails Jinchuuriki and risk war with Kiri.

The final method is to become a Sage. Everyone already knows how powerful a person can become after they learn Sage-Mode. It allows Jiraiya who was fighting a losing battle against Pain to not only match the Rinnegan in power also kills three of Pain's bodies. I bet that if it wasn't for the Naraka Path, Jiraiya would have beat Pain. There is also Kabuto who lost to kid Naruto but become powerful enough to fight both Mangekyou Sharingan Susake and Itachi after learning his own Sage-Mode.

If I'm proficient in just two of these or mastered one, I bet I'll be considered an S-Class shinobi. For now, I'm going to be focusing on training my Kekkei Genkai but that doesn't mean I can't start to train the foundation of another one. Specifically Sage-Mode.

One of the steps in learning Sage-Mode, at least for Naruto, is meditation which I can get started right now. Even though I don't know the correct way to meditate, I did remember something I read from a sports manga once.

I sit up with your legs crossed, hands on my legs, back straight, close my mouth, put my tongue behind my teeth and only breathe through my nose. I then count every breath I take through my nose. Every time I think of something besides counting, I'll start over again from 0. The first goal is to get to 100 without any other thoughts.

I thought it was easy but it turns out to be harder than expected. One of the main reasons it's so hard is because every time I start to count without any other thought, I always get excited and end up thinking about how good I'm doing. Because of that, I usually have to start from the beginning again.

I believe this is only the first step to meditation, to clear my mind of distracting thoughts and focus on only one thing. The next step will be to empty my mind then figure out a way to feel Natural Energy after succeeding in emptying my mind. After that… well, I can figure it out later. I still have a long way to go before I even reach step 2.

I fell asleep somewhere in the middle of trying to meditate. By the time I woke up, the sun is already starting to come out. Weirdly enough, I fell asleep while still sitting. Standing up, I don't feel any cramps from my legs or feel anything out of the ordinary at all. After thinking about for a bit, I just chuck it up to the Gamer's Body skill.

Since today is the first day of school, I got ready and head out early in case I get lost. If I remember right, the academy is near the Hokage's office… or was it under the Hokage's office?

[Ding!

Game of Life updated to v1.1]

"Huh?" I stop by my door entrance. "The game updated? What's new?"

[New Update: Dating Sims

The Gamer will now be able to see his/her relationships with others from the Menu as well as participate in events that can influence those relationships.]

"..."

So I'm apparently playing a dating sim now along with whatever this Game was before. I wonder what the relationship screen looks like.

"Menu"

[Stats

Skills

Quest

Storage

Store

Lucky Draw

Relationships]

I click 'Relationships' as I walk out and make my way toward the academy.

[Relationships:

Hinata: 40

Hiashi: -10

Hyuga Clansman: -5

Ayame: 10]

'What do those numbers even mean?'

[0 means stranger, 1 to 10 are acquaintance, 11 to 20 mean they like you, 21 to 50 mean friends, 51 to 70 are good friends for guys or have a crush on you for girls, 71 to 99 means best friends for guys or love for girls, and 100 means they are brothers in all but blood for guys or they consider you soulmate and will only love you for girls.

-1 to -10 means they are wary, -11 to -20 means dislike, -21 to -50 means hate, -51 to -70 means enemies, -71 to -99 means they want to kill you, and -100 means they won't rest until you or they are dead.]

So Hiashi and that one Hyuga clansman are wary of me. I guess anyone will be wary if they see or hear that their daughter/heir is talking to a stranger. As for Hinata… she already considers me a friend after just meeting once?... On second thought, it's not that weird. She fell for Naruto after just meeting him once.

I wonder if anything else changed.

'Stats'

[Name: Sen Hiroki

Age: 11

Level: 1/50

Rank: F-

HP: 100%

CP: 100%

Kekkei Genkai: Chakra Construct

Vitality: F-

Strength: F-

Agility: F-

Chakra: F+

Chakra Control: F-]

Nothing there. 'Skills'

Skills: Gamer's Mind Lvl-Max, Gamer's Body Lvl-Max, Perfect Stealth Lvl-Max, Observe Lvl-Max, Substitution Lvl-1, Transformation Lvl-1, Clone Lvl-1, Meditation Lvl-1]

'So skills have levels now. I get why the Gamer skills and Perfect Stealth are maxed levels but why is Observe max as well and when did I get a Meditation skill?'

[Observe only have one level. Meditation was created last night before you went to sleep.]

'Is that so… well, the important part of Observe is to see how strong people are and keep track of their health so I guess it doesn't matter if it have a level or not. Also meditation as a skill will help me keep track of my progress. Hm… I wonder if.' I click on Meditation.

[Meditation(Active/Passive):

Lvl 1 - (Passive) Help to stay focus. (Active) Recover chakra faster

Lvl 2 - (Passive) Awareness of surrounding

Lvl 3 - (Active) Sense natural chakra

Lvl 4 - ?]

'I didn't know meditation help recover chakra. Also, why doesn't level 4 have any descriptions?'

[Meditation is a unique skill created by the User. The skill doesn't have a fourth level because it's not complete, the User will need to complete the skill for more level to appear.]

'But I thought I saw a meditation skill in the skill shop.'

[The shop's skill is Meditate and it only helps to recover chakra.]

'So, it's a completely new skill?'

[Correct]

'Does that mean if I create the start of a skill that already exists in the shop, I'll get the skill in the shop'

[Yes and No. If a skill is created that is the same or similar to a skill in the shop, then it'll get fused with one from the shop to create a complete skill.]

'What about the effect then, does it still keep level 1's effect once it reaches level 2?'

[All previous effect of the skill is kept unless it is stated to be lost or changed.]

'Neat. Now then.' I click on Substitution, Transformation, and Clone.

[Substitution(Active):

Lvl 1 - Switch places with an object in similar size and weight of the user

Lvl 2 - Switch places with an object with two times less or twice the weight of the user

Lvl 3 - Switch places with an object twice as small or big as the user

Lvl 4 - Switch places with an object using only one hand seal

Lvl 5 - Switch places with an object using no hand seal

[Transformation(Active):

Lvl 1 - Transform into a basic form of someone or something.

Lvl 2 - Transformation have more detail

Lvl 3 - Transformation physical appearance is indistinguishable from the source

Lvl 4 - Transformation becomes tangible. Reduce hand seal to one

Lvl 5 - No hand seal needed

[Clone(Active):

Lvl 1 - Create an imperfect clone

Lvl 2 - Create a perfect clone indistinguishable from the real self

Lvl 3 - Create up to 5 clones at a time

Lvl 4 - Create up to 10 clones at the same time. Reduce hand seal to one

Lvl 5 - Create as many clones as chakra reserve can handle. No hand seal needed

All three skills look really useful especially substitution. I'm definitely going to try and level up Substitution and Transformation to max and Clone to at least level 4… I wonder if anything else is changed.

By the time I finish checking everything, I already reach the Academy. Nothing else is changed besides the skills and the addition of the Relationship tab. As for where the academy is, it's literally the building right under the Hokage office. I wonder who ideas it was to put the Academy right under the Hokage office… probably the Second Hokage since he came up with the idea for a ninja academy.

Now that I found the academy, I don't know where to go since I don't know where any of the classes are. As I was looking around wondering if I should ask someone, I found a boy with black hair and a giant bushy looking eyebrow.

'Observe'

[Name: Rock Lee

Rank: F

Age: 11

Kekkei Genkai: none

Vitality: D-

Strength: F+

Agility: D-

Chakra: F-

Chakra Control: F-

A boy who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and inspire to be a ninja with only Taijutsu]

After a quick observe I found out that he is Rock Lee. Since I already know from the game that I'm in the same class as Lee and Neji, I just follow Lee to class.

Nothing interesting happened in class, we did some introduction, or a reintroduction for the rest of the class and our teacher go over what we are going to learn this year. It can be sum down to taijutsu, chakra theory, chakra control, academy 3, and getting ready for the graduation exam.

I also saw the three members of Team Guy… or 2 since I plan to take Neji's place as top shinobi. Neji is an antisocial kid that likes to talk way too much about fate. Lee is the weird hyperactive boy but unlike what he became after he meets Guy, is hyperactive attitude seems fake like he wants to cover up for something else. He is also not as weird as he is after he meets Guy.

As for Tenten, well I guess the best way to describe her is a fangirl and weapon fanatic. She doesn't fangirl over boys like other girls but instead, she does it over Tsunade as for the weapon fanatic part… at least she's not as bad as Ruby is all I can say for her.

I'll try to get along with Lee and Tenten at school and maybe get Lee a better haircut before he gets influenced by Guy. As for Neji, he's a lost cause until Naruto beat some sense into him… on second thought, will that still happen? I mean I'll replace him on Team Guy so he might not even reach the final or be in the Chunin Exam at all.

[Ding! World Quest Triggered

World Quest: Changing Fate?

Help Neji out of his depression and fatalistic belief of fate

Reward: Friends with Neji, Gentle Fist, 1,000 GP

Failure: Neji stay as a Fatalism]

There goes the idea of leaving Neji alone. Oh well, if I can't change Neji, I can always get Naruto to punch him in the face again and use his Talk-no-Jutsu on him. If I can't get Naruto to do it, I can always get Lee to do it. If Lee beat… no, when Lee beat him, it'll shake his belief. All I have to do after that is convince him that fate can be changed before he makes up some convoluted excuse in his head on why he lost… I just got a better idea.

Instead of relying on Naruto or Lee, when I get close enough to Hinata, I can help her get stronger and have her beat Neji instead. Since Neji already got the idea that Hinata is fated to be weak into his head, Hinata beating him will probably shatter his belief. I'm definitely going to try and go for plan Hinata first if I can't change him by myself.

* * *

During lunch break, I decided to explore the academy. After exploring the inside for a while, I got bored. This academy just looks like a regular school but is mostly made out of wood instead. Since there is nothing interesting inside, I went to explore the outside.

As soon as I step out the door, I see a certain blond knucklehead sitting by himself under a tree. I was going to talk to him and see if I can help him a little but something else caught my interest. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Neji walking away from Hinata. She looks like she's about to cry but she bottled up her feelings instead.

'Talking to Naruto can wait. Hinata might need some help right now.' I turn and walk toward her.

[Ding! World Quest Triggered

World Quest: The Start of a Harem

Get Hinata's relationship score over 70 and make her your girlfriend

Reward: Hinata become your girlfriend, The end of Boruto, Twin Lion Fist, 20,000 GP

Failure: Hinata fall hopelessly in love with Naruto]

'Another Event Quest? I thought they are going to be rare…'

[Ding! Quest Update

Quest: Fate Can be Changed

Beat Neji as the top shinobi of the year

Reward: Hinata will be more inclined to believe you, Hinata +10 relationship points

Failure: Neji mock you, Hinata lose faith in you, Hinata -10 relationship points]

'And another one appears… wait, this is the first quest I got. I see, so the reward and penalty changed a bit due to the Game updating. Whatever I can deal with it later.'

I walked up and stand next to Hinata but she still didn't notice.

"So, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Waaa…" Hinata jumps in surprise, "Ah, Hiro-kun. When did you get here?"

"Just now, so why is a cute girl like you all alone?" I tease her. Maybe it'll help her forget whatever it was that Neji said.

She blushed a little before it disappears and she looks sad again. She probably remembers what Neji said. "Nothing, I just wanted to stay in a quiet spot for a while." She replies with a fake smile.

"You don't mind if I stay with you do you?" Hinata looked a little surprised at my question, I wonder why?

"What about your friends?"

"I don't have any friends here."

"Ah! Sorry," she said sounding a little concern.

"Don't be, I don't have any friends because I didn't bother to try and make some. I was too busy training before. Besides, you're my friend aren't you?"

She blushed, "If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind being friends with such a cute girl," I said with a smile making Hinata blushed harder.

[Hinata relationship +5 for being her friend]

'Huh? So just talking can increase the relationship score?' I swipe the screen away. I continue making small talks with Hinata for the rest of lunch break. We didn't talk about anything important, only things like what we like, our interest, and me teasing her. When it was time to leave, I said goodbye to her and told her I enjoyed talking with her earning me another 2 relationship points for being there when she feels down.

I didn't pay attention in class, instead, I go over the latest quest I got.

[World Quest: The Start of a Harem

Get Hinata's relationship point over 70 and make her your girlfriend

Reward: Hinata become your girlfriend, The end of Boruto, Twin Lion Fist, 20,000 GP

Failure: Hinata fall hopelessly in love with Naruto]

The things that caught my interest immediately are The Start of a Harem and the end of Boruto. I never like Boruto, the show not the kid, so it doesn't bother me if Boruto exists or not. I don't know enough about the kid to know if I like him or not because I stop watching Boruto. It was were so boring that I give up on it halfway through the first arc.

'Game, why is the title like that? I mean I want to have a harem but even I know it won't be as easy as anime makes it out to be.'

[Quests and titles of Quests are based on your personality, wants, and the possible outcome of the quest.]

'What about the harem part? Wouldn't every… most girls reject the idea of a harem?'

[No. As long as their relationship points reach 90, they won't reject the idea of you having a harem.]

'Sweet!... wait, what about the parents?'

[As long as their relationship point is 20 or above they won't interfere. If it falls below -10 then they'll try to stop your relationship, if it's below -20 then they will do whatever they can to end your relationship.]

'Err… I guess I should try to prevent Hinata's father points from falling any lower than.' I thought nervously as I remember Haishi's point is already at -10. It wouldn't be weird for Haishi point to drop even more if he finds out I'm trying to get closer to his little girl.

I look over the quest again. 'Why are the GP reward for Hinata's quest so high compared to Neji? Not that I think it'll be easy to make Hinata my girlfriend but I feel like Neji's quest will be harder.'

[The reward is higher due to the effect that it will have on the world. If you succeed, the next generation of this world will be different from how it was in Boruto.]

'That… make sense.' I spend the rest of the class asking the Game various things. I found out from those questions that the Game will answer any questions that have to do with the Game mechanics or is common knowledge but anything else like how to create new Jutsu or what's the color of someone's underwear won't be answered.

After school, as I was going to leave the academy. I see Hinata leading with the Hyuga clansman I saw yesterday. I use Observe on him.

[Name: Hyuga Ko

Level: B+

Age:18

Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan

Vitality: B-

Strength: B

Agility: B+

Chakra: C+

Chakra Control: A-

Hinata's guard whenever she goes outside of the Hyuga's compound. Is concern about Hinata's happiness.]

Ah, I think I remember him. He's one of the few people in the Hyuga house that care about Hinata and actually tries to help her when possible. I didn't think he was a Jounin and a high-level Jounin at that. Though it does make sense, Haishi won't let an incompetent ninja guard his daughter after the kidnapping incident.

When I was checking his info, Hinata saw me and wave at me before getting embarrassed because Ko is looking at her and she stopped. I just smile at her and wave back. I can see them talking to each other so I went on my way home.

[Ko relationship +10 for being Hinata's friend]

I wasn't expecting that. I guess Ko ask Hinata about me since she was waving at me.

On my way home, I stopped by Ichiraku Ramen again.

"Hey Ayame, can I get some Miso Ramen?" I call out as I sit down.

"In a sec," Ayame says as she went to the back to grab a bowl. After a while, she came back and set the bowl down. "Oh, Hiro-kun. Welcome back."

"The Ramen here is the best I ever ate, there is no way I can stay away," I say exaggeratedly as I stir my ramen.

"It's nice to know you enjoy it," Ayame said with a smile

[Ayame relationship +5 for coming back and complementing the food.]

I swipe the message away while pretending to stir the ramen.

"Phew" I let out a satisfied sigh as I empty the bowl. "Another bowl please, this time I want to try some Pork Ramen."

"Be right there," Ayame says as she went to get someone else's order. Looking over at that someone else, I see a head full of blond hair with his face inside a giant bowl.

'When did Naruto get here?' I look over at the 3 bowls by his side. 'And how can he eat so many bowls of ramen. I know I'll definitely be full after just two.'

"Here you go." Ayame drops another bowl in front of me.

"Thanks for the food," I say as I stir the bowl.

When I'm halfway through my second bowl, I look over to see that Naruto is already got started on his 5th bowl.

As I finished, I hear Ayame says "That will be 450 Ryo."

I was wondering why the Pork Ramen was so expensive compared to the Miso but when I look up, I see that she was talking to Naruto.

He must have gotten a discount if 5 bowls cost less than 500 Ryo.

Naruto got out his frog wallet and start going through his coins. After looking through it for a few seconds he starts to panic, shifting through his wallet faster.

Ayame sighed, "Naruto if you don't have enough money, you should watch how much you eat. Come on, you'll have to help clean the dishes to pay off your meal again."

"Hehehe." Naruto laughs awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Here, I'll help you pay." I give Ayame 450 Ryo.

"Ah." Ayame sounded surprised. I wonder how Naruto is normally treated if she's is surprised by someone helping him.

"How much did mine cost?"

It took a few seconds for Ayame to break out of her surprised and answer. "Sorry, that will be 220 Ryo." She said blushing a little for messing up.

"Here you go, the ramen was delicious," I add another 220 Ryo to the bill.

[Ayame relationships +5 for helping Naruto]

As I was going to leave, Naruto interrupts me.

"Wait! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?"

"Sen Hiroki, call me Hiro. See you around Naruto."

[Naruto relationship +20 for not being like other people and helping him out]

I left after introducing myself. If it was still at school, I'll stay and have a talk with him but I want to have after school as my training time. After walking for a while, I reached a training ground I saw yesterday. I didn't see anyone here yesterday or today so I decided to make this place my training ground.

The first thing I try to do is create a basic ball construct... it didn't work.

After a few failed attempts, I realize the problem. I don't know how to control my chakra. Since I can't do anything else, I figure I might as well do some chakra control exercises. I grab a handful of leaves and head home. I don't need a training ground for doing the first chakra control exercise.

After I got home, I sit down in my meditation pose and stick a leaf on my forehead. It's not that hard to make it stick to my forehead. If it is, then children wouldn't have been able to do it. The hard part is trying to make it stay on the forehead.

[Ding! Skill created

Leaf Concentration Exercise - By sticking and holding a leaf on the forehead, it helps improve chakra control as well as keep the mind from being distracted.]

I went to my skills page and click on the skill.

[Leaf Concentration Exercise(Active/Passive)

Lvl 1 - (Active) Able to stick 1 leaf. (Passive) Rank F chakra control

Lvl 2 - (Active) Stick up to 3 leaves. (Passive) Rank F+ chakra control

Lvl 3 - (Active) Stick up to 10 leaves. (Passive) Rank D- chakra control and help stay focus]

Lvl 3 already give me Genin rank chakra control? I guess improving chakra control won't be as hard as my other stats then. Also, the last level of this exercise is similar to the first level of Meditation. Maybe if I complete this exercise, it'll make reaching level 2 of Meditation easier and vice versa… Or I can do both at the same time. Meditating while focusing on the leaf instead of counting.

After a couple of tries, I was able to succeed. It's harder to do both at the same time but I was able to see myself visually improve. At first, I was only able to hold the leaf for a few seconds but after an hour of practicing, I'm able to do it for a minute or two.

When the sunset, a notification pops up.

[Ding, Skill Leaf Concentration Exercise leveled up

Lead Concentration Exercise Lvl 2]

'Nice! If I keep this up, I might be able to master this in a day or two. I wonder if other people can do it as quickly or if it's because of the Game that I can do it this fast.' I thought as I try to put two more leaves on my head. One of them falls off but I'm able to make two sticks.

'Now that I think about it. It only took team 7 a couple of days to learn Tree Walking so it's probably just that this exercise that is easy.' Since I already leveled the skill once, I decided to end the exercise there and do something else.

I gather chakra in my hand, lift it up, focus on trying to create, and say "ID Create." As soon as I did, I feel chakra start to leave my hand before disappearing into space. I thought it fail until

[Ding! Skill Created

ID Create - Create an Instant Dungeon to train or fight without affecting the real world.]

Seeing that I succeeded, I raise my hand into the air again and focus on destroying the ID I just created. A few seconds later the world around me shatters like glass revealing the real world outside.

[Ding! Skill Created

ID Escape - A skill to get out of an Instant Dungeon.]

I want to see what those skills do so I go to the skills page and click on them.

[ID Create(Active)

Lvl 1 - Create an empty ID

Lvl 2 - Create an ID with regular zombies

Lvl 3 - Create an ID with ninja animals

Lvl 4 - Create an ID with samurai zombies

Lvl 5 - Create a mix ID

Lvl 6 - Create an ID with ninja zombies

Lvl 7 - Create an ID with time dilation of 1:2

Lvl 8 - Create an ID that weakens enemies while boosting teammates. ID time dilation of 1:3

Lvl 9 - Create an ID that boosts recovery. ID time dilation of 1:5

Lvl 10 - Create an ID with multiple levels and monsters that get progressively stronger the higher level you go. ID time dilation of 1:10]

[ID Escape(Active)

Lvl 1 - Break out of a Level 1 ID

Lvl 2 - Break out of a Level 2 ID

…

Lvl 10 - Break out of a Level 10 ID]

After seeing that I can have a time dilation dungeon, I instantly went to work on ID Create and ID Escape. Too bad I can't spam the skills as it uses about 10% of my chakra each time. After every 8 or so ID Create and Escape, I have to sit down and meditate to recover chakra or risk chakra exhaustion.

A few hours of creating and destroying ID later, I found out that I still need sleep, unlike other Gamer. On the plus side, I managed to get ID Create and ID Escape to level 3. Meditation is still level 1, I guess it'll be harder to level it up than the other skills.

* * *

The next day, I got up, got ready for school, then do the leaf exercise again. Since I already know where the academy is, I don't need to go out early.

Around 20 minutes before school starts, I stopped the exercise and head out.

"Hiro?" I heard someone say as I was locking the door. I turned around to see Naruto carrying a few buckets of paint and a paintbrush.

"Naruto, what are you doing with all that paint?"

"W-What? This? I was just training by carrying some weight around, hahaha." Naruto said, trying and failing to lie like a kid that just been caught trying to do something bad, which he is. He's probably going to vandalize some house or the Hokage's Monument like he did at the start of the series.

"Uh-huh. Why don't you go put the paint away? I know you go to the academy. It's going to start soon."

"Eh? B-But…"

"No buts, Naruto. I heading there too so why don't you join me."

"Really?" he asks sounding a little excited.

"Yes, now hurry or I'll leave you behind."

"Yes! Wait here, I'll be right back," he says as he runs past two doors and enters the third one.

'I live in the same apartment complex as Naruto?' I walk over to the edge of the balcony and look around the building. Checking the apartment for a bit, I confirm that this is the apartment where Naruto lives in the anime. I didn't notice because I wasn't paying attention before. After waiting around for a while, Naruto came back out in his signature orange sweater.

[Naruto relationship +5 for hanging out with him]

What do you know, I'm already friends with Naruto. Weren't expecting it to be so easy.

"I'm done, let's go," Naruto said as he walks off in the opposite direction.

"Naruto, it's this way." I grab the back of his shirt and turn him around.

"Haha right." Naruto gives an awkward embarrassed laugh. "Say, Hiro. I didn't know you were living here. How come I never see you around before?"

"That's because I always leave early." I quickly make up some excuse. I left early yesterday but I don't know about the past that the Game created for me. All I know from the Game is that I'm the last survivor of the declining Sen clan and I'm currently in the program the Hiruzen created for Naruto.

I didn't talk much on the way to school. It's mostly because Naruto was talking nonstop most of the time so I just walk with him and listen. When we reach the academy, I make sure he gets to his class before I go to mine. If I don't, he might run off to do his own thing after I leave. I wonder how surprised Iruka will be to see Naruto arriving on time.

The class today was a little more interesting. The teacher talked about chakra theory, something I paid close attention to since it might come in handy. During lunch, I talk with Hinata again. I couldn't find Naruto so I figure he might've gotten into trouble and got detention. It wouldn't be weird if he did.

The day ended with nothing else happening so I went home. Now that I can create an ID, I don't need to go to the training ground I went to yesterday. Before that, I got some food and throw them into the fridge. I don't want to starve to death before my adventure even begins.

At home, I continue to create and destroy IDs and practice Meditation with Leaf Concentration exercise. I want to get ID Create to level 6 and have a time dilation dungeon before I start training in it.

By the time it got dark, I only managed to level up both the ID skills to level 4 but I max out Leaf Concentration Exercise. Since I need sleep and food like a normal person, I cook and ate some dinner before going to sleep.

* * *

A month later, I finally managed to get ID Create to level 6. It was way harder than I thought it would be. Getting it to level 5 took about a week of nonstop training afterschool. I got so bored with it that I stopped trying to level it up for a while and started practicing the Academy Three.

I got Clone, Substitution, and Transformation Jutsu up to level 4. The Clone and Transformation Jutsu worked like what I thought it would in the show but Substitution Jutsu is different. Before I thought it was a space-time Jutsu, which doesn't make any sense now that I think about it, but instead, the Jutsu just pull an object to where you are, then transform the object to look like you while you hide. Once the object is hit, depending on how good you are, the transformation will wear off instantly or after a few seconds.

On my relationship side of things, I became friends with Ayame with 42 points from going to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto's points already reached 91 in this time period. It would have been higher but I made him get to the academy on time every morning and stopped a few of his pranks. Because of that, it also made Iruka, who I haven't met yet, reach 20 relationship points.

Hinata's point is stuck at 50 and when I asked the Game about it why it didn't improve anymore… It turns out, Hinata already have a crush on Naruto so if I want to reach the next level of the relationship, I have to do something that'll take her interested away from Naruto and on to me. I still don't have any plan for it yet since I'm currently focusing on training and not my relationships.

Ko, Hinata's bodyguard, points went up to 13 because Hinata have been happier lately. At least that's what the Game said when I ask about why Ko's point went up. As Haishi, his relationship point drops to a -9 after learning that I'm Hinata's friend. I haven't met him yet so it probably won't change anytime soon.

I also met a few more of the future Konoha 11. Neji's points instantly went down to -5 when I tried to talk to him. After that I left him alone, I figure I'll talk to him again when I can beat his ass. It'll probably make his points drop more but I don't see any other way I'll get him to listen.

I became friends with Lee. Like Naruto, he doesn't have many friends if any at all so it was easy to befriend him and get his point to 46. I talked to Tenten a couple of times too, getting her points to 19.

The last two met are Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru's point went up to 9 because 'I'm not a bothersome guy,' game quote, and Choji's point reach 12 for me being a 'nice guy'. I got those points when a few kids were picking on Choji by trying to take his bag of chips when Shikamaru wasn't around. I help Choji out because I'm afraid those kids might end up in the hospital if they succeed in taking his chips.

Oh, and I've been writing everything I can remember about Naruto in a notebook that I bought. I keep it in my inventory so there won't be a chance of other people finding it. I'm sure I'm going to forget things as time goes on so having the notebook will be handy.

Currently, I'm training in an empty time dilation ID, working on my Kekkei Genkai. From the few tests I made throughout the week, I figured out that I don't need hand seals to make constructs. All I need to do is bring out my chakra and shape it into form. At first, it uses half my chakra and at least 10 seconds just to make a 3 feet wide chakra ball but as I continue to practice, it takes less and less chakra to make it.

My theory is that I wasted some of my chakras every time I try to make a ball. As I continue to practice, I can make the ball faster and faster leading to less wasted chakra. I know that I'll be able to reduce the wasted chakra even more once my chakra control gets better or I can use hand seals to speed up the process of gathering and forming a construct even faster.

The problem with the second option is that I don't know how hand seals worked. I tried to find a book on it but I couldn't find any. I asked a teacher about it once. Apparently, there was a kid that got the book once. He tried to create a cool new Jutsu only to end up blowing up his hands by making most of his chakra go to his hands without a way to release them. Since then the book is restricted to Chunin and up or Genin with their Sensei permission.

Of course, I can buy one from the shop for 200 GP but why buy something when I can just ask for it later for free. So, for now, I'm stuck with doing chakra control exercise and trying to speed up the process of making the construct. It's not all bad though, I got a new skill out of it.

[Chakra Construct(Active)

Lvl 1 - Make a 3-meter basic construct in 1 second

Lvl 2 - Make a 5-meter basic construct in 0.5 second

Lvl 3 - Make a 10-meter basic construct in 0.1 second

Lvl 4 - Make a 100-meter basic construct in 0.1 second

Lvl 5 - Make a 100-meter basic construct instantly]

I'm still at level 1 since I've been practicing the academy 3 Jutsu more often than I am making construct. It won't take long to get to level 3 but I feel like it'll take a few months to a year to get to level 5 unless something happened.

As I was creating and releasing my construct, I thought of something. Since it's my chakra that I'm using to make the construct, can't I absorb it back? I mean it's not like I'm changing the nature of my chakra like with most Jutsu, I'm just shaping it.

Holding my chakra construct, I 'willed' the chakra back into my reserve through the tenketsu in my hand.

[Ding! Skill created

Chakra Absorb - Absorb chakra and add it to your reserve.]

I went to my status page and saw my CP at 75%. Chakra Construct currently uses 30% of my CP so have 5% back mean I only absorbed 5%?... No wait, most of that 30% of chakra is wasted in the process of making the construct so I should have absorbed than 5% of chakra from the construct.

I click on the skill.

[Chakra Absorb(Active)

Lvl 1 - Absorb 50% of chakra from a chakra construct

Lvl 2 - Absorb 75% of chakra from chakra constructs and 50% from unused Jutsu

Lvl 3 - Absorb 90% of chakra from chakra constructs, 75% from unused Jutsu, and 40% from enemies Jutsu

Lvl 4 - Fully absorb chakra from chakra constructs, 90% from unused Jutsu, and 60% from enemies Jutsu

Lvl 5 - Absorb 90% chakra from enemies Jutsu]

"..."

Did I just accidentally create an OP skill? I mean, even at level 3, if I absorb 40% of the chakra from enemies Jutsu, it'll either destabilize the Jutsu and release it or at the very least weaken the Jutsu… You know what, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I spend the rest of the day practicing Chakra Construct and Chakra Absorb. By the time I finished, Chakra Construct reached level 2.

* * *

The next morning, I check my status and skills again.

[Name: Sen Hiroki

Age: 11

Level: 1

Rank: F-

HP: 100%

CP: 100%

Kekkei Genkai: Chakra Construct

Vitality: F-

Strength: F-

Agility: F-

Chakra: D-

Chakra Control: D]

[Skills: Gamer's Mind Lvl-Max, Gamer's Body Lvl-Max, ID Create Lvl-6, ID Escape Lvl-6, Perfect Stealth Lvl-Max, Observe Lvl-Max, Substitution Lvl-4, Transformation Lvl-4, Clone Lvl-4, Meditation Lvl-1, Leaf Concentration Exercise Lvl-Max, Tree Walking Lvl-1, Chakra Construct Lvl-2, Chakra Absorb Lvl-1]

I notice that my chakra reserve was increasing recently especially after waking up in the morning. After checking my Status, I confirm that my chakra reserve did grow bigger and I think I know the reason why.

Chakra is made up of spiritual and physical energies. I suspect that Meditation helps me improve my spiritual energies making my reserve grow bigger. If it's true, it'll mean that if I get started on my physical training along with training Meditation, then my reserve will grow rapidly. I just need to get a training method first.

I also got started on the Tree Walking exercise a couple of days ago.

[Tree Walking(Active/Passive)

Lvl 1 - (Active) Able to stick to tree and walk slowly. (Passive) Rank D chakra control

Lvl 2 - (Active) Able to run and walk freely trees and wall. (Passive) Rank D+ chakra control

Lvl 3 - (Active) Able to run on a vertical surface and upside down. (Passive) Rank C- chakra control

Lvl 4 - (Active) Able to run and walk freely on any hard surface as if it's land.]

I see no reason to delay it since it's an easy way to improve my construct and control. The reason I didn't do it sooner was because I was training the academy 3 Jutsu.

After I finish making training plans, I got ready for school and went to get Naruto. Back on Earth, I have always wanted a little brother but with my parents being the way they are, I never got the chance to mention it. So for a while now, I've been treating Naruto as the little brother I never got.

I usually do my own things but I make sure hang out with him whenever I can, make him get to school on time, get him some healthy food once in a while, stop his pranks if I think they are getting too out of hand and made him clean his room once when I went to his room and couldn't step anywhere without stepping on trash. If he thinks I was being a bother, I would've stopped but as you can see from his relationship points, he doesn't care that much about me babying him.

I knock on his door. "Naruto, are you ready yet. You should hurry up, it's time to leave."

After a minute of waiting and not getting a reply, I knock again. "Naruto?"

Not hearing any answer again, I open the door. Being a ninja in training, it's quite easy to lockpick a worn-down apartment door. Looking inside I see nothing but some empty instant noodles cups on the table.

"Sigh, he must have gone out early to prank people again."

Ever since I started making him go to school on time, Naruto realizes he can't run around pranking people before going to class late anymore so he went ahead and started doing his plank early in the morning before school starts.

After walking halfway to school, I hear people shouting Naruto's name in the distance. Checking the time to see that I still have a bit of time left before class starts, I decide to go after Naruto and see what he's up to.

Since I'm close to it, I look up at the Hokage mountain only to see the iconic scene of four painted Hokage's faces and a Naruto running away from a couple of Chunins. I'm not really surprised, this is like the 3rd time he has done it.

Being the stamina freak that all Jinchuuriki are, the Chunin is having a hard time chasing after him. After he successfully hid from the Chunin and was celebrating his victory, I hit him on the head.

"Ow." Naruto turned around surprised to see me. "Hiro-oniisan, what are you doing here?" He started calling me oniisan a few days ago.

"What else, I'm here to pick up my troublemaking little brother." I lift Naruto up and put him on my shoulder. It's quite easy to carry him with me being bigger than the average 11 years old and Naruto being small than the average 10 years old.

[Naruto relationship +2 for calling him your little brother]

"Y-You're not going to turn me in are you?" he said pretending to sound scared

"No, but we are going to the academy. Class is about to start soon."

"Nooooo! Going the academy early is almost as bad as being caught after pranking." says as he tries to wiggle free, which is working since I'm not all that strong and Naruto is very strong for someone his age.

"Stop trying to run Naruto, not unless you want me to change all your Ramen into healthy food again." That instantly made him stop.

"Nonono! Anything but that! I still have nightmares from the last time you did that." he yelled

"Then stop moving," I said as I make a few chakras assisted jumps to the academy.

I drop Naruto in front of his class, "Now go to class and wait for me after school. We have something to do."

"Eh? What are we going to do?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Clean up the mess that you made," I told him as I leave. I want to see if I can use this chance to level up Tree Walking by walking on the cliff and cleaning at the same time.

"What?!" I can hear him yell after the few seconds it took for him to process what I said. By then I already disappear around the corner.

Classes went on as it always did, boring and stale. During class time I sit with Lee, helping him with anything he doesn't understand. Since he is not good at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, he'll need to ace the written Exam and show some high-level physical power so he'll be able to barely graduate.

I also talked to Tenten and became her friend with 27 points by the end of class. She was sitting next to me on the opposite side of Lee and she happened to see a sketch of the Assassin's Creed hidden blade I was drawing due to being bored. That spark up her interested and she wouldn't stop talking until the teacher threw an eraser at her.

Tenten being the weapon prodigy that she is, grab the eraser and threw it back at the teacher before realizing what she has done and apologize to the teacher repeatedly. It was funny to watch until the teacher made both me and her clean the board after class since I was laughing loudly.

After school, I was a little late to meet Naruto because I have to help Tenten clean the board. By the time we got to the Hokage mountain, the Hokage's faces already been clean so I decided to just take Naruto to Ichiraku instead.

After the meal, Naruto left to do whatever it is that he usually do while I go to the training ground that I went to on the first day of school. I'm just going to practice Tree Walking so there no need to use ID create… at least that's what I thought at first. After a few hours of working on Tree Walking, it finally leveled up.

[Naruto relationship +2 for being cool]

"Huh?" I look around and see orange spots through the gap of a bush. 'How long has he been there? I really need to pay attention to my surroundings more…'

"Sigh. Naruto, I can see you there."

"Ehehehe, you found me," Naruto awkwardly scratch the back of his head.

I walked up to Naruto and ruffle his hair "So, care to tell me why you are spying on me?"

"Um… C-Can I train with you?" he asks nervously.

"Eh? Train with me?"

"Yes, I'm going to be the Hokage. To do that I need to be strong so I want Niisan to train me." Naruto declared.

"You want to be strong huh? Let's see…" I check his status, something I forgot to do before.

[Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 10

Rank: F

HP: 100%

CP: 100%

Kekkei Genkai: None

Vitality: D+

Strength: F-

Agility: F+

Chakra: S+

Chakra Control: F-

Son of the Fourth Hokage and Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox]

I feel sweat dripping down the back of my neck after looking at Naruto's stats. He still has two years of academy left and he's already better than me in most stats. The only stat that is worse than mine is Chakra Control because of his huge chakra reserve. Which is going to grow even bigger by the time he graduates and his strength is the same as me, which is probably due to his habit of eating mostly ramen.

I'm currently just as bad or even worse at Taijutsu than him so if I fight with him I'm definitely going to lose unless I cheat and use my Kekkei Genkai.

'I just got an idea.' I walk around Naruto pretending to check him out.

After circling around him I stop, "Alright, I'll help train you but you must listen to everything I say."

"Really?!" he said excitedly

"Yes. We'll start by training your strength."

"How are we going to do that?"

I smile "We'll start by changing your diet. That means no more eating only ramen."

Naruto looks shocked, "What?! But it's ramen! I can't just not eat it!"

"I won't stop you from eating ramen, I like it too but you won't be able to get strong without eating other things."

"But but but…"

"Naruto." I stare at him to pressure him.

He tries to look away but I just stare at him until he agreed.

"Alright," he says dejectedly.

I ruffle his hair again and give him a smile. "Come on, let's go home. We'll start your training tomorrow."

"Yeah," he replied happily.

[Naruto relationship +5 for being his family.]

I sigh in my head. As much as I like to change things in the future for Naruto… he have to experience them to grow not just stronger but to grow as a person as well. Not only that but I have to be careful and not change any big events.

As much as I want to change things, anything I do will only delay the inevitable… unless I kill Black Zetsu. The problem is that I don't know where he is and he's really good at hiding. The only place I remember him being at is the battle between Sasuke and Itachi. He wasn't an important character at the beginning so I never kept track of where he appeared.

"Niisan?" Naruto said worriedly breaking me out of my thinking. "Is something wrong?"

I ruffle his hair again. "Nothing, I was just thinking of what to make for dinner."

"Really?! Will we be having ramen?!" Naruto asked with sparkling eyes.

"No, you may be starting your training tomorrow but your new diet starts today."

"What?! NOOooooo… Why can't it start tomorrow? We can…"

I ignore his argument as another screen pops up in front of me again with the usual congratulations sound.

[Ding!

Hidden Quest Complete: Reach 100 relationship points with someone.

Reward: Lucky Draw Card, 10,000 GP]

[Ding!

Hidden Quest Complete: Reach 100 relationship points with Naruto

Reward: Rasengan, Shadow Clone, Uzumaki Fuinjutsu Scroll]

[Requirement not met

Skill: Rasengan locked until the requirement is met

Requirement: A- or higher Chakra Control]

[Requirement not met

Skill: Shadow Clone locked until the requirement is met

Requirement: B+ Chakra Control or C+ Chakra]

Well, I wasn't expecting that. I haven't use Lucky Draw since I got here, let's see what I'll get. 'Game, use Lucky Draw Card.'

[Ding! You got

Skill: Mind's Eye of the Kagura]

'Mind's Eye of the Kagura? What is that? Nevermind, I'll check it out later,' I turn my attention to Naruto who is still trying to make an argument on why we should have ramen tonight.

"Naruto, we are having something else besides ramen tonight and that's final. If you want ramen, we can go to Ichiraku tomorrow after training."

"But-but…"

"Naruto." I glare at him.

"Alright," he reluctantly back off.

"Good. If you do good on your strength training, I'll teach you something not many Ninja can do." I got the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu scroll, might as well give it to Naruto and see if he can learn anything from it.

"Really?! What is it?" he asked.

"You'll have to impress me with your training your training first."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" he complained.

Because I don't know anything about Fuinjutsu yet, but it's not like I'll tell him that. "Because you're not ready."

After getting home and making a simple steak dinner, I sent Naruto to his room. I finally get some time alone to ask the Game a few questions I have.

'Game, what is the Mind's Eye of the Kagura?'

[The Mind's Eye of the Kagura is the sensory technique used by Karin Uzumaki.]

My eyes widen, 'Karin's sensory technique?! I can't believe I'm this lucky. I mean, I heard that her sensory power is able to rival the power of Dojutsu. If it's that powerful…' I couldn't wait to see what it could do so I click on the skill.

[Mind's Eye of the Kagura(Active/Passive)

Lvl 1 - (Active) Feel chakra source in a 50-meter radius. (Passive) Feel chakra source in a 10-meter radius.

Lvl 2 - (Active) 100 meter radius. Distinguish chakra sources from one another in a 20-meter radius. (Passive) 20 meter. Distinguish chakra sources in a 10-meter radius. Tell if someone is lying through their chakra.

Lvl 3 - (Active) 300 meter radius. Distinguish chakra sources in a 200-meter radius. (Passive) 30 meter. Distinguish chakra sources in a 20-meter radius. Determine the size of a target's chakra reserves and its potency.

Lvl 4 - (Active) 600 meter radius. Distinguish chakra sources in a 500-meter radius. (Passive) 50 meter. Distinguish chakra sources in a 45-meter radius. Distinguish clones from the real body.

Lvl 5 - (Active) 1 kilometer radius. Distinguish chakra sources in a 1-kilometer radius. (Passive) 100 meter. Distinguish chakra sources in a 100-meter radius.

Lvl 6 - (Active) Complete conceal chakra from others, can't use chakra related technique while in concealment. (Passive) Know the nature of someone from their Chakra]

I almost couldn't believe my eyes as I read the skill. From what I understand about chakra sensor, they need to focus in order to use their techniques and yet this skill allows me to do it without needing to focus. The only downside I can see from the skill is level 6 active skills. Not that I need to use it since I have Perfect Stealth.

I sit down in a meditating pose and use the skill. Slowly I start to feel other chakra sources besides my own. While I can roughly tell what direction the chakra source is in, I wasn't able to tell them apart if they are too close together. After using the skill for a bit, I can 'see' something that feels like a blinding source of chakra close to me. That should be Naruto.

For the rest of the evening until midnight, I continue to practice my new sensory skills. I make sure to conceal it with Perfect Stealth so any other senor ninja that pass by won't notice me.

* * *

The next morning, I did something I forgot to do last night because I was too focused on my new sensory power. Which is…

'Game, buy Eidetic Memory skill'

[Skill: Eidetic Memory bought

-1,000 GP]

[Eidetic Memory Lvl Max - Recall anything with full clarity.]

YES! With this, I can finally do something that I always wanted to do since I got here. I'm going to steal the Scroll of Seals.

Now that I have Eidetic Memory, I can just sneak in, read the scroll quickly and get out. I wanted to do it before but if the scroll just disappears, a lot of things can go wrong not just for me but for the whole Village. In fact, Danzo might even use it as an excuse to give himself more political power.

Even Naruto, someone who wears bright orange that should have been easy to spot, was able to steal the Scroll. I doubt anyone will be able to catch me if I use Perfect Stealth. Still, I won't have a lot of time to read the scroll so I've picked out a few Jutsu that I'm interested in. Hopefully it'll be on the scroll.

The day went on without anything happening. It wasn't until lunch that I started my plan. The scroll should be in the Hokage living area which is next and connected to the Hokage office. Since the academy is under the Hokage office, it was quite easy for me to sneak into the Hokage living area. It was made easier with the help of Perfect Stealth and Mind's Eye of the Kagura.

No one is guarding the area since the Hokage isn't in there and anyone that wants to sneak in will have to pass the academy grounds which have trained ninja as teachers. With the added fact that it's the home of the Hokage, the most powerful ninja in the village, the ANBU, and other ninjas probably thought no one would be stupid enough to sneak into it.

I found the Scroll of Seals together with a bunch of other scrolls I don't know or care about. I made sure to remember how everything is before I start moving things around. With how paranoid ninjas are, I'm sure Sarutobi will notice anything that is out of place.

After getting the Scroll of Seals, I quickly roll through the sections I want. First is Multi-Shadow Clones. I might not be able to use it anytime soon but just knowing it will be nice. Next is Shuriken Shadow Clone, Flying Thunder God, Eight Gates, Strength of 100 Seal which I didn't think was going to be in there, and finally Impure World Reincarnation.

I didn't want to press my luck so after getting everything I want so I put everything back where they originally were and left the place. My heart rate that was beating fast the whole time finally calm down as I got back into the academy section of the building and into the bathroom.

I release a breath I didn't know I was holding and sigh before taking out a notebook and start writing everything down. It's the same notebook I use to keep everything I know about the Narutoverse. After I finish writing down everything, I throw back into my inventory and meditate to relax.

After spending the second half of the school day talking to Tenten and helping Lee, it was finally time to train Naruto. I'm not going to be able to teach him much since everything I know can get me into trouble or are things from the Game I can't teach to others at all. I can teach him chakra control but I as much as I want him to get stronger faster, he needs to fail his exam.

It's the best way I can think of for him to learn about Karuma, beside getting Hiruzen to him, and it's also the place where he finds his 'ninja's way.' So for now, I'll just train his strength as I told him before.

"Alright Naruto, let's get ready for the warm-ups but first, do you know how to count?" If I'm going to take time out of my own training to help him, I might as well see if I can have some fun.

"What do you mean do I know how to count?!" Naruto said sounding incensed.

"You never paid attention in class so I thought you might not know how to count yet," I said with a straight face.

"Of course I know how to count! I'm going to become the Hokage, what kind of Hokage doesn't know how to count?!" he yelled at me.

"Are you sure?" I ask trying to sound worried, "If you don't know how, I can help you before we start training. You will need to know how to count for training to be effective."

"Argh! I…" Naruto didn't get to continue as he got interrupted

"Pfft, hahaha… " I couldn't hold it anymore so I let out a laugh.

Naruto stared at me in confusion for a second before he realized it. "You tricked me." He said pouting.

"Hahaha, sorry I couldn't help it." I rub his head, "if you don't want me to make fun of you like that, you should study more."

"Hmph," he turned his head trying to ignore me.

"Don't be like that, Naruto. You want to train don't you."

That got his attention again. "Of course, and when I get strong enough I'm going to beat you." he declared.

"Looking forward to it but for now, you'll need some strength training. From now on, I want you to do 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, and a 10 kilometer every day until you get better at it." I said with a serious face.

"Alright! If it's just for warmups, I bet it's going to be easy." He yelled before going down to do push-ups.

I stopped him "Not yet. First, we have to do some stretching and loosen our muscles a bit." Then I made him follow me in a stretching routine I remember from Earth.

"Alight, push-ups time," I told Naruto. He starts doing push-ups as I watch.

"1, 2, 3…" he starts going at it with full speed not bothering to pace himself.

"56… 57… 58…" By the time he got to 40, his arm starts to get tired and he slowed down a lot.

"59…" *thump* and he falls down.

"huff, huff, huff, This is hard," Naruto complains.

"Of course it is. Who told you to do it all at the same time for your first time. You should split it into sets. Do 10 pushups, 10 sit-ups, and a kilometer run before coming back to do more push-ups. It'll make it easier that way."

Naruto glared at me "huff, huff, why," He took a deep breath. "Phew, why didn't you tell me that before I start?"

I grin "You seem so eager to train that I didn't want to bother you."

He continued to glare at me,

I chuckled and lightly kicked his foot. "Come on. You shouldn't rest while training. That's what break time is for."

Even though he looks like he doesn't want to, he still got up anyway. I joined in his training since I need to build up my strength too.

After training with Naruto, I have to drag us home before dropping onto my bed. We were too tired to do anything else after the training, in fact, we didn't even have the energy to go to Ichiraku as I promised… well, I didn't have the energy. I'm sure Naruto still have energy but is just too physically tired. I guess I'll just have to take him there tomorrow.

* * *

Early the next morning, I woke up sore as hell, but it's nothing a few rounds of painful stretching can't solve. Once I'm not as sore anymore, I check the time and notice that the outside is still dark and I have 3 hours before school starts. After eating my breakfast and putting some on Naruto's table, I head out to do something I've been putting off for a while now.

I head to the training field from yesterday while making sure no one is around or following me using Mind's Eye of the Kagura. Raising my hand, I mentally shout 'ID Create' while focusing on creating the regular zombie ID with time dilation.

I spend 30 minutes on breakfast leaving me with only 2 hours and 30 minutes before class starts. Using time dilation will give me 4 extra hours and 30 minutes outside the ID to rest and get ready. Setting my timer to 4 hours, I ready myself and went looking for my first zombie to kill.

"Wait… Game, do I age normally in here or does my aging slow down to match with the time outside?"

[Age normally.]

'So I can't just spend time here and expect no one to notice…'

"Is there any way to slow down my aging?"

[All available ways to slow down aging is currently locked or cost more GP than you currently have.]

"Tell me what they are anyway."

[Pure Senju Bloodline will slow down natural aging once adulthood is reached as long as you don't overuse its healing factor.

Otsutsuki Bloodline gives an extended lifespan and a limited form of eternal youth.

Becoming the Ten Tail Jinchuriki or eating a chakra fruit from the God Tree will give eternal youth and limited immortality as long as the body can handle the massive increase in chakra.

…

Use the Jiongu similar to Kakuzu, the body appearance will stay the same as when the Jiongu is used.]

I sigh looking at all the options that'll slow down my aging. Some of it even allows me to basically live forever but they are all impossible to get in the foreseeable future. Even the Jiongu, which only cost 20,000 GP requires me to get my Vitality to B+ rank or I'll die in the process of using it, not that I ever plan on getting it.

Since there is nothing I can do about it for now, I decided to just use the time dilation function sparingly. I thought I could use it to make up for the time I spend trying to level up the ID skill but now it seems like all that time was just wasted. With another sigh, I went looking for some zombies to take my frustration on.

It didn't take long for me to run into some zombies. The problem is that they travel in groups and I haven't found one alone yet. I don't want to risk fighting a group of zombie with my weaker than average academy student strength so I've been using Perfect Stealth to go around them.

After wasting 20 minutes and still not finding any lone zombies, I give up looking for it. Instead, I went to the shop to see if there is anything I can use to up my chances of dealing with a group of zombies.

The first thing that caught my interest is the Fireball Jutsu. Since I have bigger than average chakra reserve, I could probably throw a few Fireball around before running out, but first, I bought some chakra paper for 10 GP. I want to see what my chakra nature is before buying a Jutsu.

When I put my chakra into the paper, the paper got soak before almost being split in half.

[Ding! Chakra Nature discovered

Water(Major), Wind(Minor)

Status updated]

"Water and Wind huh? Game, what is the advantage of getting a Jutsu with my chakra nature compared to without?"

[Jutsu that go along with chakra nature will level up 100%(Major) and 50%(Minor) faster]

I'm glad I didn't buy the Fireball Jutsu. "Game, buy Hidden in the Mist Jutsu and Water Style: Liquid Bullet."

[Hidden in the Mist Jutsu -100 GP

Water Release: Liquid Bullet -1000 GP]

[Hidden in the Mist Jutsu(Active)

Lvl 1 - Create a mist from a nearby water source

Lvl 2 - Chakra lingers in the mist to prevent Sensor from finding your location and use the mist to locate enemies.

Lvl 3 - Pull water vapor from the air to create a mist. Reduce hand seals to one

Lvl 4 - Create mist from chakra. No hand seal needed]

[Water Style: Liquid Bullet(Active)

Lvl 1 - Create water from the chakra in the body then shoot it out of the mouth in an orb-shaped projectile.

Lvl 2 - Reduce water creation time to 1 second

Lvl 3 - Reduce water creation time to 0.1 seconds. Reduce hand seal to one.

Lvl 4 - Able to instantly create a liquid bullet.

Lvl 5 - No hand seal requires.]

Since these are just regular zombies, Hidden in the Mist Jutsu will be useful if I ever needed to escape while Liquid Bullet is so I don't have to get close to the zombies and risk getting hurt. When I get good enough with Taijutsu, then I'll consider getting into close combat with them.

After walking around for a little more, I find a group of three zombies. Three is the least amount of zombies in a group I have seen so far so I decided to use them as my practice target.

But first, 'Observe'

[Zombie

Lvl: 2

HP: 100%

Vitality: F

Strength: F+

Agility: F-

Just a zombie]

[Zombie

Lvl: 3

HP: 100%

Vitality: F+

Strength: F+

Agility: F-

Just a zombie]

[Zombie

Lvl: 2

HP: 100%

Vitality: F+

Strength: F

Agility: F-

Just a zombie]

'So zombie doesn't have chakra… good for me I guess.' I thought as I went through the hand seals for Liquid Bullet. As I go through the hand seals, I can feel my chakra moving and transforming inside me as it gathers in my mouth. I took a deep breath before my hand landed on the tiger seal and split out a water ball while yelling

"Water Style: Liquid Bullet Jutsu."

How I was able to shoot water out of my mouth and yell at the same time, I don't know. But the water travel at a speed I almost couldn't see before impacting on the chest of the level 3 zombie. I quickly check its health to see that it drop by 40% before using Perfect Stealth and moving to a different place so the zombie doesn't see me.

I repeat it two more times before the level 3 zombie goes down and another 2 times to take down one of the level 2 zombies. Each Jutsu uses about 15%-17% of my chakra so I was only able to take down two before running away to hide and recover my chakra.

[Zombie Killed +10 XP]

[Zombie Killed +6 XP]

'Huh? That's a little bit late for an update.'

[Notification have to set to appear after battles. Set notification to appear during battle [Yes] [No]]

'After battles are good. Don't want to get distracted in the middle of a fight.' I click [No].

After recovering my chakra, I spend the rest of the 4 hours hunting zombies. It took a lot more XP than I thought it did to level up. Even after 4 hours, I only managed to reach level 3. Of course, most of my time is spent trying to recover chakra.

Liquid Bullet also reaches level 3 halfway through the hunting and Hidden in the Mist reach level 2 because I ran into a few big groups of zombies when trying to pick off the smaller groups. I would have like to stay longer and at least get to level 5 but the 4 hours are already up and I want to make sure Naruto gets to the academy on time.


	2. Becoming a Genin

Another month has passed since I started training with Naruto and hunting zombies. I managed to reach level 9 this month mostly due to not having enough time to go into an ID and the fact that leveling up seems to get exponentially harder every level. As for my status points, I still haven't used them yet since I can still easily improve my stats.

Liquid Bullet max out due to how much I was using it and Hidden in the Mist reach level 3. I also manage to max out the academy three Jutsu and Tree Walking during this time bringing my Chakra Control up to C- or low-level Chunin rank. Mind's Eye of the Kagura leveled up to level 2 form just passively using it.

Half a month into the training with Naruto, I found out I was correct in thinking that physical training plus Meditation will help me improve my chakra reserve. Even if my Meditation skills haven't leveled up yet, my chakra reserve already reaches D+ while my Vitality and Agility only went up a stage to F with the training. My Strength, on the other hand, went up two stages to F+.

I decided to not get any new ninjutsu and focus mainly on physical training for now. Naturally, I also started on my Taijutsu along with my physical training. Since I won't be able to catch up to those of my age group in terms of skills if I chose a completed Taijutsu, I decided to go with something simple. Which is, go fast and punch hard. Like I said, simple.

After practicing fighting like that for a while, I got a skill out of it.

[Taijutsu(Active)

Lvl 1 - F rank

Lvl 2 - D rank

Lvl 3 - C rank

Lvl 4 - B rank

Lvl 5 - A rank

Lvl 6 - S rank]

Apparently, the fighting style I made is so basic that it doesn't even count as a fighting style so the Game just gives me a skill that'll show me where my fighting skills are compared to regular ninjas. It capped at S rank because that is the highest level a basic skill can achieve. The only way to get better from there is to build up more strength, agility, and vitality or get a better taijutsu skill.

On the relationship side, only a few things changed. I invited Lee to train with me and Naruto causing his points to reach 73 but after a few rounds of training, Lee left to train on his own because the way he trained is too extreme for the current me and Naruto.

Shikamaru points went up to 28 and Choji's is at 21. I wanted to see how good Shikamaru really is at shogi so I challenged him to a match. I played it a bit back on Earth and I was quite good at it but to no one's surprise, I lost to Shikamaru.

Both Choji and Shikamaru's points increased because they were surprised and impressed that I lasted so long against Shikamaru. Apparently, most kids in the academy lose to him after only a few moves. The day after I played against him, I got a notification that Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku's relationship points increase by 10. Shikamaru must have talked to his dad about our game.

Ayame relationship points reach 50 and like Hinata, it hasn't increased since. The reason is that she is older than me so, for now, she only sees me as a little brother and not a love interest. If I want it to improve, I have to do something special. Teuchi's points reach 20 from me going to his store so much.

Lastly, there is Tenten. She seems to have developed a crush on me. Her relationship points went up by another 10 when it reaches 50 because I'm one of the few people that believe her when she said she'll become a powerful kunoichi and I'm also the only one that'll listen to her when she starts talking about weapons. Her current relationship point is sitting at 60.

I still don't know if the village have the CRA, but I haven't given up on my goal of having a Harem yet and I have already decided to have Hinata, Tenten, and Ayame be a part of it. I don't know if I'll add anyone else to the list since I haven't met them yet but I'm definitely going to try my best to get the three girls I already know.

* * *

As I train with Naruto, I noticed a familiar chakra at the edge of my senses watching us. I stop making Naruto stop too.

"What is it Nii-san?" Naruto asks.

"Nothing you should worry about. Why don't you continue, I'll be right back." I said carefreely

Naruto shrugged, "If you say so." before continuing to punch a pole. Since Naruto is a simpleton, I have also been teaching him my Taijutsu. It's not that hard, the Taijutsu is basically finding flaws in the way you move while fighting and fixing them so you can strike faster and stronger. Naruto also happens to be a genius at anything that is simple.

While he's training I, on the other hand, is sneaking up behind the person watching us. With her attention focus on Naruto, she didn't notice me even when I'm right behind her.

"Boo" I said right next to her ear.

"Eep!" Hinata jumps forward almost falling like the first time I met her.

I grab her shirt like before too. "I thought I told you to be aware of your surroundings."

She turns around and pouted already knowing that it's me. "And I thought I told you not to do scare me like that anymore." I talked with her enough over my two months here that she is used to having me around.

"I can't help it, your reaction is too cute." I tease her making her blush. Even if she is used to having me around, she's still not used to compliments.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask

Her face turned even redder as she stumbles to answer. "W-well, I-I…" She unconsciously turns toward Naruto before quickly turning away.

"I see, that what you're here for." I nodded sagely.

"W-What?" she asks afraid that she been caught, which she did.

"You wanted to train with us," I say it like it's the most obvious answer. I know she likes Naruto right now and that they'll end up together in the future but I still don't want to give up trying to make her mine. That is if Naruto never notices her feelings.

"What?" she said this time confused instead.

"You mean you didn't come here because you wanted to train with us?" I ask trying to sound confused.

Hinata finally caught on and thought that I misunderstand "A-ah, yes. I wanted to train with you two. I-I want to become strong too." She said while trying to hide her embarrassment.

I sense Ko nearby but he's only watching so I continue on. Aside from Ko, there is also another faint chakra signature that is sometime around when I'm near Naruto. I assume it either belongs to Kakashi or an ANBU that monitors Naruto. The signature never came close enough for me to distinguish it much more than it belonging to a Ninja.

"Great! Come on then." I grab her hand and dragged her along to train with us. If I can use this chance to give her a confidence boost then it'll be even better.

When we make it back to the training grounds, Naruto sees us and wave at us with a bright smile. "Nii-san and… Hinata? I didn't know you were coming?"

"I-I wanted t-to train with y-you two." Hinata stutters out a reply getting redder by the seconds. She also didn't get confused by Naruto calling me Nii-san because he has been doing it at the academy for the last month and everyone knows about it already.

"That's great! Nii-san is an excellent teacher. I became much stronger since we started training together." Naruto declared.

It's true, the getting stronger part, I still don't know if I'm a good teacher or not. Only his strength and chakra control is below mine. Everything else is… well, let's just say that his chakra reserve is already bigger than the normal Kage.

We also have a few spars too, I manage to win all of them thanks to my Taijutsu skill being a little better than his and because I cheated by using my Kekkei Genkai to create small chakra barrier underneath my clothes. As much as I care for Naruto, I also don't like losing.

Looking at Hinata, she looks like she's about to pass out so I give her a little help, "Continue on Naruto, you shouldn't be slacking off while training."

"Alright, nice to see you Hinata," Naruto said before going back to training.

"Come on Hinata, let's see what your skill level is at…" I turn to Hinata only to see her in a daze.

"Hinata?" I snap my fingers in front of her.

"Huh?" She looked at me before realizing what just happened and went bright red again.

"Good, now that I have your attention, let's get started." I got into a ready position.

"Umm… W-what are we going to do?" she asks not sure what to do since she didn't hear me before.

"We are going to have a mock battle."

"Eh? B-but…"

"Hinata, didn't you come here wanting to train?" I cut her off trying to force her into a corner so she goes along with it.

Hinata blushed again remembering how she got into this situation. After a while, she couldn't find any way out so she says "alright" and got into the starting stance of the Gentle Fist.

"I'll only be defending since we are trying to see how good your skills are so come at me when you are ready."

She looks hesitant at first but after a few moments of what I assume is her debating to herself, she finally tried to attack me. I say tried because she tripped on a small rock when she ran toward me.

"*Sigh, I know you don't have a good awareness of your surrounding but I didn't think it was this bad." I tease her as I help her up. She turns bright red in return.

"I guess we should start with something else for you instead of sparing. Come one, follow me." I grab her hand and led her away from the fighting grounds to a rock I use to meditate after a tough physical exercise. I find that doing it like that is the best way to improve my chakra reserve.

"I'm going to teach you ho…" I look back at Hinata to see that she is even redder than before and isn't paying attention. I guess that's Hinata for you. I lift her up and place her on the rock breaking her out of whatever states she was in.

"Hiro-kun?" she asks as she looked around in confusion. She didn't notice me bringing her here while she was busy being embarrassed. Still, I wanted to move this along so I pretend not to notice.

"Hinata," I said in a serious voice, catching her full attention. "I was being serious when I told you before that as a ninja, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings."

"W-wouldn't using the Byakugan solve that issue?" She asks

"Yes but that's only when you have it on. Unless you are going to keep it on all the time, you need to learn to keep track of your surroundings."

"Oh," She looked down a little dejected.

"Which is why I'm going to teach you how to meditate. It'll help you stay more aware of your surroundings." I said making her look at me again.

"Really?" She asks with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, now sit with your legs crossed and put this leaf on your forehead. You did it before right?" I said as I grab a leaf that was floating by. That leaf have great timing.

"Yea, Iruka-sensei have us do it at the beginning of this year."

"That'll make this easier than. I want you to close your eyes, stick the leaf to your forehead and count slowly in your head until you get to 100. If you think of anything else besides counting, you start over. If the leaf falls off, you start over. Got it?"

"I got it." Hinata answers as she proceeds to do what I said. While she does that, I continue my physical exercise nearby. A few hours later, I look at Hinata and see that she's still meditating. I go over to get her since it's time to leave.

"Hinata." I shook her since she is lost in her practice.

"Waa!" She screams in surprise before finding out that it's me that woke her up.

"Hiro-kun?" she looked at me questioning if I need anything.

"It's getting late. I and Naruto are going to get some Ramen. You want to come too?"

She looks like she wanted to come along but in the end, she refused. "I'm sorry but I should be getting home. Father might be worried about me." She said before stopping and looking like she wanted to ask something. I waited for her. Even if it's not much, if she can ask me without anyone prompting her, she might gain more confidence.

"Umm… can meditation really help me?" She finally asks after a few seconds passed.

I smile, "Yes, you won't see any results anytime soon but if you keep practicing, you'll notice that you can focus on a task better. Once you can count to 100, I'll tell you the next step so make sure to meditate every day from now on alright?"

"Yes." Hinata answer sounding a little more cheerful. As soon as she finished speaking, Ko appears next to her looking worried.

"Lady Hinata, there you are, I have been looking for you. It's time to head home already." Ko said as if he hadn't been watching the whole time.

Since Ko is here, I wave goodbye to her "See you at school tomorrow then Hinata."

"Bye." I hear Hinata said as I leave toward Naruto.

* * *

(A/N: Chapter 15: The time skip chapter or in other words, the info dump chapter. It has been a slow setup but the story of the Ninja named Hiro finally starts next chapter.)

It has been almost a year since I was transported here. I can safely say that it has been an eventful year. My current status and skills are

[Name: Sen Hiroki

Age: 12

Level: 17

Rank: D

HP: 100%

CP: 100%

Kekkei Genkai: Chakra Construct

Vitality: D-

Strength: D+

Agility: D

Chakra: B-

Chakra Control: B+

Points: 85]

[Skills: Gamer's Mind Lvl-Max, Gamer's Body Lvl-Max, ID Create Lvl-8, ID Escape Lvl-8, Perfect Stealth Lvl-Max, Observe Lvl-Max, Meditation Lvl-2, Leaf Concentration Exercise Lvl-Max, Tree Walking Lvl-Max, Water Walking Lvl-Max, Rasengan Training Lvl-2, Eidetic Memory Lvl-Max, Taijutsu Lvl-3, Throwing Weapons Lvl-3

Jutsu: Substitution Lvl-Max, Transformation Lvl-Max, Clone Lvl-Max, Chakra Construct Lvl-Max, Chakra Absorb Lvl-2, Mind's Eye of the Kagura Lvl-4, Hidden in the Mist Lvl-Max, Water Style: Liquid Bullet Lvl-Max, Rasengan(locked), Shadow Clone Lvl-1, Shuriken Shadow Clone Lvl-1, Eight Inner Gates Lvl-0]

Just from my status screen alone, I can see how much improvement I made. I already have Jonin chakra and chakra control and my physical abilities are already approaching Chunin rank. I can't wait to get a Jonin sensei, hopefully I can successfully take Neji's place on Team Guy. He will be the best person to help me train my physical skills.

I started training with weights too. I found out that just having chakra will counteract the side effect of training with weights as long as I don't go overboard. I didn't do it by myself though. It'll be stupid not to use the resources that are available since I have an academy full of ninja teachers. I often ask them for help if when find something I don't understand and have them help me come up with training plans. I don't want to start something only for it to end up being useless or worse, have a negative effect on me.

I'm not worried about Donzo finding out about me and taking me to Root because the program that gives me and Naruto's an apartment room also includes letting us live 'normal' lives so we can continue our bloodline. If the Third allows Donzo to take me, someone that's part of the program, then it'll only be a matter of time until Donzo can take Naruto too. I'm sure the Third knows that.

I also started my water walking training a little after I taught Hinata Meditation. I was able to master it in less than a week bringing my chakra control up to B-. For a month afterward, I was stuck trying to figure out how to improve it further.

After researching for a few days, I found out that the next step is shape manipulation. I forgot that it was a thing since most ninja just skips shape manipulation and go straight to nature transformation with hand seals. I decided that the best way to practice shape manipulation is to do the Rasengan training.

Even if I already have the Rasengan skill, I can't use it because I don't have enough chakra control. Doing the training will improve my control and it's the only shape manipulation training I can remember. I also got a Rasengan Training skill shortly after I started, to keep track of my progress.

[Rasengan Training(Active/Passive)

Lvl 1 - (Active) Pop a water balloon with chakra. (Passive) Rank B chakra control

Lvl 2 - (Active) Pop a rubber ball. (Passive) Rank B+ chakra control

Lvl 3 - (Active) Create a Rasengan in an air balloon with poping it. (Passive) Rank A- chakra control

Lvl 4 - (Active) Create a Rasengan in less than a second. (Passive) Rank A chakra control]

You know how people keep saying that the Rasengan is VERY HARD to do. They weren't exaggerating. Even after almost a year of training, I only reach level 2. Of course, at my current level, I can summon a Shadow Clone to help me out.

[Shadow Clone(Active)

Lvl 1 - Create a shadow clone

Lvl 2 - Create up to 5 shadow clones

Lvl 3 - Create up to 10 shadow clones. Reduce hand seal to one

Lvl 4 - Create up to 20 shadow clones. No hand seal needed to create up to 10 shadow clones]

With the shadow clone helping me, I managed to create a Rasengan but I don't want to rely on that method like Naruto because I don't have as much chakra as he does.

I also learned Shuriken Shadow Clone I got from the Scroll of Seals after meeting the requirement.

[Shuriken Shadow Clone(Active)

Lvl 1 - Create a shadow clone of a shuriken

Lvl 2 - Create up to 2 shadow clone of a small throwable object

Lvl 3 - Create up to 5 shadow clone of a small throwable object

Lvl 4 - Create up to 10 shadow clone of a small throwable object. Reduce hand seal to one

Lvl 5 - Create up to 10 shadow clone of a throwable object the size of a Fuma Shuriken. No hand seal needed]

Along with practicing Shuriken Shadow Clone, I got the Throwing Weapons skill.

[Throwing Weapons(Active)

Lvl 1 - 50% accuracy on a stationary target

Lvl 2 - 75% accuracy on a stationary target, 50% accuracy to hit where you are aiming

Lvl 3 - 100% accuracy on a stationary target, 75% accuracy to hit where you are aiming at a stationary target, 50% accuracy on a moving target, throw up to 10 projectile with 5% less accuracy for each projectile.

Lvl 4 - 100% accuracy to hit where you are aiming at a stationary target, 75% accuracy on a moving target, 50% accuracy to hit where you want on a moving target. throw up to 10 projectile with 3% less accuracy for each projectile.

Lvl 5 - 100% accuracy on a moving target, 75% accuracy to hit where you want on a moving target, throw up to 10 projectile at the same time with 1% less accuracy for each projectile.

Lvl 6 - 100% accuracy to hit where you want on a moving target, can change projectile in mid-air by hitting it with another projectile, throw up to 10 projectiles without losing accuracy.]

I'm not worried about getting caught practicing something I didn't know because every time I want to do something I shouldn't, I use my sensory skills to check if anyone is around. If no one is around to notice me, then I used Perfect Stealth or enter an ID to practice whatever it is I wanted to.

As for the other skills I stole from the Scroll of Seals, I don't have the requirement to learn most of them yet. Flying Thunder God and Impure World Reincarnation need me to get a high-level Fuinjutsu skill which I haven't even started on. I have the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu Scroll but the scroll is too complex for me to learn anything from. Just from looking at it already give me a headache.

Multi Shadow Clones require me to have A- rank chakra control or A+ rank chakra. The Eight Gates require me to have at least rank C+ Vitality but unlike the other, I can still use it which is why I have the skill but it's still level 0. The downside is that I lose 1% HP per second for the first gate and double for every Gate open after the first one. That means that if I open the 7th gate, I'll barely last one second before dying.

Finally, there is Strength of 100 Seal which doesn't use Fuinjutsu like I thought it would but it requires me to have at least rank S- chakra control. Too bad Strength of 100 Seal doesn't contain the Tsunade's Creation Rebirth technique. I'm not going to risk going back to the Scroll of Seals to see if the scroll have it because even if I have Creation Rebirth, I'm not even going to attempt to use it. If I messed up, I might end up giving myself chakra to enhance cancer or something equally bad. I do have an idea of how I can improve Strength of 100 Seal though.

I wasn't the only one who improved. Naruto also improved a lot after he started training with me. His current stats are

[Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age 11

Rank: D

HP: 100%

CP: 100%

Kekkei Genkai: None

Vitality: D+

Strength: D

Agility: D

Chakra: SS-

Chakra Control: F]

He improved a lot compared to other kids in his class. It can be seen when he fights against Sasuke in a class sparring match. Before he would lose in a couple of moves or even after just one move but now he is able to fight more evenly with Sasuke. He still loses most of the time but he is now able to keep up with Sasuke.

Sasuke has also been training harder because he doesn't want to lose to Naruto. They tie in one of their matches once and Naruto went around boasting to everyone. The next time they fight, which is a month later, Sasuke beat up Naruto again after a couple of moves. During that month, Naruto was too busy bragging and didn't train as much and when I found out that Sasuke has been training harder, I didn't bother correcting his mistake and let him lose to Sasuke instead. Naruto hadn't been slacking since.

One thing I found weird is that Naruto didn't seem interested in Sakura like he did in the story. I guess the theory that he only like Sakura because she is popular he wanted a lot of friends is true… or he just hasn't started liking her yet. It could be either one, I'll just have to wait and see.

Hinata, on the other hand, didn't improve much.

[Name: Hyuga Hinata

Age: 11

Rank: F+

HP: 100%

CP: 100%

Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan

Vitality: F

Strength: F

Agility: F+

Chakra: F+

Chakra Control: C-]

Aside from her chakra control which improved a lot thanks to me teaching her the tree-climbing exercise, everything else only improves a minor bit. Hinata doesn't really train with us except for a few times I caught her spying on Naruto and forcing her to join us. Even then it's mostly just me helping her with meditation.

Even though she didn't train with us, she still kept up with her meditation. She even managed to reach the second level of meditation before me even though I have been doing it longer than her. Her awareness of her surroundings also improved a lot after she reaches level 2. I can't sneak up to her like before and every time I want to do so, I have to use Perfect Stealth. Currently, I'm debating if I should teach her the third level of my meditation and sage mode when I have it figured out.

Aside from those two, I have also been keeping track of the rest of the Konoha 11 and Sasuke's progress. Sasuke isn't part of the Konoha 11 because it was created after he deflected.

[Name: Rock Lee

Rank: D-

Age: 12

Kekkei Genkai: none

Vitality: D+

Strength: C

Agility: C

Chakra: F

Chakra Control: F+]

[Name: Tenten

Rank: D-

Age: 12

Kekkei Genkai: none

Vitality: D-

Strength: D-

Agility: D+

Chakra: D-

Chakra Control: D]

[Name: Hyuga Neji

Rank: D

Age: 12

Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan

Vitality: D

Strength: D-

Agility: C-

Chakra: D+

Chakra Control: C-]

[Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Rank: D-

Age 11:

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan

Vitality: F+

Strength: D-

Agility: D+

Chakra: D+

Chakra Control: D-]

[Name: Nara Shikamaru

Rank: F+

Age: 11

Kekkei Genkai: none

Vitality: F+

Strength: F

Agility: F

Chakra: F+

Chakra Control: D+]

[Name: Akimichi Choji

Rank: F+

Age: 11

Kekkei Genkai: none

Vitality: D-

Strength: F+

Agility: F

Chakra: D-

Chakra Control: F+]

[Name: Yamanaka Ino

Rank: F

Age: 11

Kekkei Genkai: none

Vitality: F-

Strength: F

Agility: F

Chakra: F+

Chakra Control: D-]

[Name: Inuzuka Kiba

Rank: F+

Age: 11

Kekkei Genkai: none

Vitality: F+

Strength: D-

Agility: F

Chakra: F+

Chakra Control: F]

[Name: Aburame Shino

Rank: F

Age: 11

Kekkei Genkai: none

Vitality: F

Strength: F

Agility: F

Chakra: F+

Chakra Control: D-]

[Name: Haruno Sakura

Rank: F-

Age: 11

Kekkei Genkai: none

Vitality: F-

Strength: F-

Agility: F

Chakra: F-

Chakra Control: D-]

The ones that improved the most are Lee and Neji. Lee because of his training and Neji because he didn't want to lose the spot of top shinobi to me. Too bad for him, I got Eidetic Memory so I easily beat him on the academic side of things. As for the practical side, I can do the academy 3 Jutsu without hand seal, not that I'll show people that. I only showed them I can do it with one hand seal, and I even managed to beat him a couple of times during taijutsu practice.

I manage to win because we weren't allowed to use ninjutsu during the fight so Neji wasn't able to seal my chakra pathway or use 8 Trigrams: Palm Rotation if he even knows it at this point in time. Because of that, I took the stop as the top shinobi of our class.

Aside from training, I also manages to improved my relationship with the people I know and became friends with the rest of the Konoha 11. My relationship status is

[Relationships:

Naruto: 100

Lee: 91

Tenten: 70

Hinata: 50

Ayame: 50

Shino: 49

Shikamaru: 41

Choji: 41

Kiba: 35

Ino: 28

Sakura: 21

Iruka: 20

Ko Hyuga: 20

Shikaku: 20

Teuchi: 20

Kakashi: 20

Hiruzen: 12

Hiashi: 11

Neji: -19]

Everyone beside Neji have a positive view of me. Neji didn't like me because I keep proving his 'fate' believes wrong and because I'm taking his spot as the top shinobi of the year. As for everyone else, it was easy to become their friends. The hard one to befriend would have been Shikamaru but I manage to get a good first impression on him in the beginning. There's also Sasuke but he's still in his emo phase so I didn't bother getting to know him.

All the adults' points are stuck as 20 because they consider me as a kid before a friend. I got points for Hiruzen and Kakashi when I start to train Naruto and they confirmed that I wasn't trying to take advantage of him through months of spying.

Hiashi got information from Ko that I'm helping Hinata train and his opinion of me improved a bit. It improved even more after my training with Hinata show visual improvement for Hinata. As for Ko, he's just happy that Hinata got more friends.

Lee came to train with Naruto and me a few times if only to refine his taijutsu skills. Even now, his training regime is overkill for me and Naruto. He dragged us to train with him once, both I and Naruto almost couldn't get up the next day. Because I was too tired and Naruto said he was sore all over. I would've been sore too but I later learned from the Game that even if Gamer's Body doesn't fully recover my HP by sleeping, having a good night's sleep helps speed up HP recovery. That little bit about the Gamer's Body changed after an update. It's a little surprising that Gamer's Body worked better than Naruto's healing factor he got from Karuma.

I continue to play shogi with Shikamaru because I wanted to improve my ability to plan ahead. Out of the hundreds of games we played, I only managed to beat him a dozen times but that's enough to get some points for Shikamaru, Choji, and Shikamaru's dad since so far, no one in his age group manages to defeat him.

Shino and Kiba are easy to befriend with Kiba being a hyperactive kid and Shino not having many friends outside of his clan. I visited the Yamanaka flower shop once and saw that Ino have already started working there and helping her parents already. I talked with her for a bit, then meet her a few times at the academy and became friends with her. Sakura is still friends with Ino at that time so I got to know her too.

Hinata and Ayame's points are still capped at 50. I know that my relationship with Hinata will improve when I tell her I became the top shinobi of the year so I haven't done anything with her yet. Ayame, on the other hand, I have no idea how to improve my relationship with her so I just continue to be friends with her, for now.

As for Tenten, her points capped at 70. The game said that for it to improve more, I have to take her on a date which I haven't done yet because I wanted to get as many girls to fall for me before I start to date them… and also because I've been too embarrassed to ask.

*Cough* Moving on. I decided that even if I can't get more girls to fall for me, I'll ask her out after we graduate and get her points over 90 as fast as possible.

* * *

Currently, I'm sitting in the classroom waiting for my homeroom teacher. Everyone here already completed our exams a couple of months ago and everyone here has passed. With me are Tenten, Lee, Neji and five other kids in our class. Unlike the year after this one, there weren't many people in our class.

All the students that didn't pass can choose to repeat the year and retake the exam, drop out and work as a civilian, or be taken to a Genin Corp which are basically military barracks for ninjas. Most genin doesn't want to go there because it's hard to stand out and get promotions in a crowd of other Genins.

Our teacher, Suzume the lady that also taught kunoichi class, came in with two other people. One is, of course, Might Guy who I hope will be my Jonin-sensei and a Jounin I don't recognize. Suzume sees that she already has everyone's attention so she starts her speech,

"Starting today you all are Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf…"

I tone her out and start to practice Mind's Eye of the Kagura instead. I also make sure to active Perfect Stealth to hide my chakra so if there is any sensor around they don't sense me trying to sense them. When Suzume starts talking about teams, I stop what I was doing and pay attention to her again.

"... teams. Starting with Team 5 led by Minura Hamaki are Fuma Iida, Hyuga Neji, and Nozomi. Team 8 led by Hatake Kakashi are Emiko, Kawanari, and Shiori Kitao. Finally, there's team 10 led by Might Guy are Rock Lee, Sen Hiroki, and Tenten."

That makes sense, only Kakashi will be late to meet with his team. I don't think I'll see him until he became the leader of Team 7. Now that I think about it, he did fail a bunch of genin team before he became the leader of Team 7. That's probably why the Third didn't put him in charge of Neji's team. If he's put in charge of their team he'll fail them for sure with how Neji is right now.

On another note, 'YES! I'M ON TEAM GUY!...' *cough* have to get that out of my system. I'm sure anyone will be excited to be taught by the guy that beat up TEN TAILED MADARA!.

"Hiro!" I heard Tenten said breaking me out of my thoughts. I look up to see that Guy, Lee, and Tenten are already by the door getting ready to leave.

"Oops, sorry. I'm just excited we finally became Ninjas!" I said not even needing to fake my excitement, excitement about being on Team Guy. I quickly make my way over to join the group. "So where are we heading?"

"Meet me on that balcony over there," Guy said in a normal voice that doesn't seem to fit him before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. We look over to where Guy was pointing and see that he's already on the balcony.

"What?... When… How did he…" Tenten asks, not knowing what to say.

"We should get there before our sensei get impatient," I said as I walk toward the closest window and jump out and walk up the wall to the balcony. On the balcony, Guy just looks at me with a neutral expression. I wonder if he's trying to make a good first impression or if this is some sort of test. A minute later an excited Lee and an out of breath Tenten come through the door.

"Huff… Huff… why did you have to move so fast?" Tenten said while trying to catch her breath.

"Because I don't want to make our sensei wait," Lee said in his usual determined voice.

"*Ahem" Guy fake cough to get our attention. "Now that we're all here, why don't we introduce ourselves. Tell me your name, what you like, dislike and why you chose to become a ninja. I'll start, my name is Might Guy, the Taijutsu specialist of the Hidden Leaf. I like to challenge my friend and rival Kakashi and super spicy curry. I don't like those who give up."

"Why don't you go next." Guy points at me.

"My name is Sen Hiroki, just call me Hiro. I like to train, learn about all the things I can do with chakra and cats. I dislike people who complained about everything and yet do nothing to change it. As for why I became a ninja, it's because I wanted to have an adventure around the Elemental Nations without having to worry." I finish with a big smile. I'm going to spend most of my time with this group in the future so I'm going to make an effort to stay on good terms with them.

Guy turns his attention to Tenten who have settled down next to me.

"My name is Tenten. I like weapons, fortune-telling and…" Tenten looks at me and blushed. I don't think anyone can be even more obvious. Fortunately, Lee is currently too dense to know anything about love as for Guy… well, if he noticed, it looks like he's not going to do anything about it.

"I dislike long travel and my goal is to become a Legendary kunoichi like Tsunade." She somehow finished saying it with determination by the end despite blushing in the middle. Guy just nodded and turns to Lee.

"My name is Rock Lee. I like training, dislike people who make fun of other people's dreams and I want to show everyone that I can become a great ninja as well even without Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." Lee says with the same overflowing resolve that he always seems to have.

"Good. Now that everyone is introduced, we will start the last part of your Genin exam." Guy said not breaking his facade this whole time. It's not really surprising that he can keep it up. You don't become Jonin without being skilled in a bit of everything.

"Didn't we already passed the Genin exam?" Lee asks

"No. You only passed the first part of the exam to see if you are qualified to be a genin or not. You'll have to pass my test too if you want to be my students otherwise, you'll have to go back to the academy and try again next year or join the Genin Corp." Guy answers

"What will the exam be then?" Tenten asks this time.

"Meet me at training ground 3 in an hour. I'll tell you what the test is there." Guy said before he disappears in a swirl of leaves again.

"I guess I'll see you two in an hour. Make sure to bring some food and water with you. We don't know how long the exam is going to take." I told them before I jump away and make my way home.

Since I have an hour of free time, I decided to stop by the training grounds and see how Naruto is doing. Ever since he got beat by Susake again, he always goes there to train after school even when I'm not there. When I got there, I was surprised to find Hinata there too.

Naruto sees me and yells "Hiro-niisan! I didn't think I'll see you again today." Naruto ran over to give me a hug.

"I have some free time so I came over to check on you," I told Naruto as we broke out of the hug.

"What about your team?" He asks

"I'll see them again in an hour." I turn to Hinata. "I didn't think I'll see you here Hinata."

"Umm… w-well… I-I…" Her face flushed redder and redder as she tries to explain why she's here. She's probably here to spy on Naruto again under the guise of training.

"Oh! I know. Why don't we have a spar Hinata." I said seemingly out of nowhere. I have an idea I to help Hinata get over her fighting problem. I just have to spar with her to see if it'll work.

"Let's go," I said grabbing her along, not giving her the chance to refuse.

"Hey! What about me? I want to spar too." Naruto complains as he follows us.

"We spar almost every day and I want to see how good Hinata is. I'll spar with you afterward if you want."

"Really?! Alright! This time I'm going to beat you for sure." Naruto declared.

"We'll see about that later. For now," I stop in the middle of a clearing and let go of Hinata's hand. By now she's used to me pulling her wherever I wanted so it doesn't get to her anymore but she's still red from before and from Naruto watching us nearby.

"Umm...Hiro-kun, I…" I stopped her with a raised hand.

"We never get to that spar that we were going to do almost a year ago. Now that I'm a Genin, I won't have much free time in the future so I want us to do it now."

"A-alright," she says after a while, she couldn't come up with an excuse so she got her clan's signature stance.

[Hinata relationship -1 for making her spar.]

I close the screen with a swipe. If I can help her with her problems, a little lost of relationship points doesn't matter.

"As I said before, I'm only going to defend at the start so you can come at me with all you got. Ready when you are." I got into a basic stance.

"Byakugan" I hear Hinata said as she ran at me. It surprised me a little that she doesn't need to wave hand seals like she did in the Chunin Exam and activate it with only one hand seal. I didn't let the surprised to get me though as I dodge or deflect her blows.

As she tries to hit my stomach with her palm, I caught it and sigh. I know she tends to hold back in fights because she doesn't want to hurt people but she's not even using half her power. Then there's also the fact that she seems to hesitate between moves making her slower than she should be.

"Hinata," I said sternly, stopping the fight.

She flitch, "Y-yes?!"

"Why are you holding back?" I ask

"I-I…"

It doesn't look like she'll find an excuse so I interrupt her. "*Sigh. Hinata, do you know what your family's Taijutsu is called?"

"Gentle Fist?" She answered in more of a questioning tone than an answer.

I nodded, "Yes, it's called the Gentle Fist. Do you know why it's called that?"

"Umm…" She thinks about the question for a while before she honestly answers, "I-I never really thought about it."

"The Gentle Fist is named so because unlike other fighting styles, it's not used just to hurt or killed the enemies but can also be used to disable their fighting power instead." I'm just BSing right now but it should still be part of the reason why the technique was created.

"Once you trained it to its high level, you'll be able to end a fight in just a couple of moves while making sure no one gets hurt but if you hold back like you just did, not only will it prolong the fight, it'll also give more chances for not just your opponents to hurt you but for you to actually hurt them by accident as well," I make sure to see if she gets it before continuing, "Now, if you understand, I want you to come at me with all you got."

She looked down and seems to be thinking to herself so I waited. After a minute or so, she finally looks back up at me and said with a little resolve, "I think I understand. I'll try and use all my strength."

I give her a bright smile and got ready.

"Come," I told her. She instantly rushes at me, noticeably faster than before. Even if she's faster, I'm almost a rank faster and more than a rank stronger than her so I'm still able to deflect her blows.

Unlike before though, she shows less hesitation between her moves and is able to connect them faster and smoother. Still, years of doing holding back made it a habit so she slowed every once in a while. She'll have to train hard to get rid of those habits completely.

Since I was distracted analyzing her, I wasn't paying much attention to the fight. Before I notice it, Hinata manages to slip past my defense and hit a tenketsu on my right shoulder, disabling my right arm. The pain it brings, snapped me out of my thoughts as I jump back to avoid any further blows.

I thought she'll use that chance to come after me but when I look back at her, I can only see her looking worried. She quickly runs over but it doesn't look like she's going to fight.

"H-Hiro-kun, are you ok?" She asks as she looked at my arm.

I smiled at her to calm her down a little, "I'm alright." I told her as I brought my left hand over the tenketsu she hits. With Eidetic Memory, I remember the exact place she hit and using my superior chakra control and reserve, I was able to easily get rid of the blockage.

"See," I move my arm around to show her that it's alright.

Hinata looks surprised, "I never saw anyone besides the Hyuga remove the effect of the Gentle Fist before."

"Don't be so surprised. Anyone with a good enough chakra control can release it. They only need to know where their tenketsu is located to do so." I explained, "That's why after you seal or disrupt a tenketsu, you shouldn't give your opponent a break and quickly finish the fight. If you have come after me, you could've beat me because I'll be fighting at half power without an arm."

"But wouldn't that be unfair to you? You were only defending after all." She asks

"Yes, but you should take any advantage you got. Keep in mind that the more advantage you have, the faster you can end a fight, therefore, the fewer chances of someone getting hurt."

She thought about it for a while before she gives a nod and said, "I think I got it."

[Hinata relationship +1 for helping her]

"Great job in the fight by the way. You are a talented kunoichi. If you keep it up, you might even be able to end fights before she starts."

She blushed at the compliment, "I-I'm not that talented…" she said in a low voice.

"Hinata. You are a very talented girl. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." I said seriously making sure she knows because it'll help boost her confidence and also because it's true.

"Alright! My turn!" Naruto said from the side… I forgot that he was here too. Hinata also seems to have forgotten because she blushed harder when she notices him.

I looked at the sun and saw that I had already been here for more than half an hour. Something I learned to do since there are no watches here.

"Sorry Naruto, we'll do it next time." I rub his hair. If I spar with Naruto now, It'll take longer than half an hour and I'll be too tired for Guy's test.

"What?! But you said you'll spar with me after Hinata." Naruto complained

"I know but I'll have to meet up with my team shortly. How about I take you to Ichiraku later to celebrate my graduation." I try to appease him.

Naruto pout but still agree, "Alright but only because it's Ichiraku."

I smile and rub his hair again, "See you later Naruto." I turn to Hinata, "You too Hinata. I won't be able to talk to you at school anymore so if you want to meet me, just come here with Naruto. I'll be here at least a few times a week."

I was going to leave but I remember something, "Oh, and Hinata. Fate CAN be changed. I managed to beat Neji as Shinobi of the Year." I told her before disappearing ninja style.

[Ding! Quest Completed

Quest: Fate Can be Changed

Beat Neji as the top shinobi of the year

Reward: Hinata will be more inclined to believe you, Hinata relationship +10 points]

I was wondering why that quest wasn't completed even after I got the headband. I guess that since it started with Hinata, I need to tell her for it to be completed.

Now that it is, her relationship points finally passed 50. I can't wait for it to reach 70, I'm sure she won't turn me down if I ask her out then… but first, I should get Tenten to 90 and I know just the thing that'll help me do so. I just have to prepare it first.

I arrive at Training Ground 3 earlier than the appointed time. Not seeing anyone and noticing that I still have time, I find a spot to sit down and meditate. If his test goes the way I think it'll go, then I'm going to need to be in top condition.

A few minutes later, I feel Lee arrived with my chakra sense. He sees me meditating so he didn't bother me and starts his 'warm-ups' nearby. Tenten arrived last and chooses to sit next to me. As for Guy, he was already here before me. I sense him hiding in the forest nearby but I decided that it would be best to wait for him to come out by himself. That way, I could train my meditation skills. It levels up way too slow for my liking.

"Sooo… what do you think the test is going to be Hiro-kun?" Tenten asked after she got bored of waiting. I opened my eyes as I notice Guy came out of hiding and is making his way over.

"I don't know, why don't we ask Guy-sensei." I easily lie and look toward Guy's direction. Lying is a necessary skill for a ninja and I got quite good at it because of Naruto. Despite being young, he's surprisingly perspective, he was able to see through most of my lies. I said 'was' because he have a harder time detecting my lies now. For some reason though, I didn't get a lying skill like most Gamer d…

[Ding! Skill Acquired

Deception - The ability to lie and deceive others.]

I close the screen and stretch so it doesn't look like I'm waving my hand around randomly. I'll deal with that notification later.

"It's good to see that you all made it on time," Guy said as he stopped walking forward.

"I don't like to waste time so we'll just get straight to the point. The test is simple, all you have to do is move me from this spot." Guy draws a small circle on the ground with one foot, only big enough to put his feet in.

"You have until sunset to do so. If you fail, you'll have to go back to the academy. Now, come at me!" Guy said not even bothering to get into his taijutsu stance.

"Yosh! Then I'm going first." Lee runs at Guy

"Wait! Lee!" I call out but he didn't listen

A few seconds later, Lee got kicked in my direction. I hold out a hand and stop him from flying back further.

"He's a Jounin and from what I can figure out, he's a Taijutsu specialist. We can't just expect to rush him and expect to win." I explain

"Then what should we do?" Tenten asks

"Anyone know any range Jutsu?"

Both Lee and Tenten shake their heads. I have Liquid Bullet but I don't want people asking questions on how I, an orphan, manages to get a Jutsu.

"Since we can't beat him by ourselves, we'll do it this way then. Lee and I are better at Taijutsu so he and I will team up on Guy-sensei while you," I point at Tenten "are better with weapons so you support us with throwing weapons. Any questions?"

"Umm… is it ok to team up against one person?" Lee asks

"Guy-sensei never said it was. If he doesn't want us to team, he would have told us. Any more questions?"

"Yea… I didn't bring my kunai pouch. I didn't think we'll need them." Tenten said meekly

I stare at her… what kind of ninja don't bring their tools to a ninja exam?

"Here," I untie my pouch and give it to her. "Use this for now."

She accepts it embarrassed.

"Anything else?"

Both of them shake their heads.

"Good. On three we start our assault. Remember, we are not trying to defeat him, we are just trying to make him move." I look at them to see if they are ready. They both look focused and ready to go.

"One," I summon my Chakra Construct around me. "Two," The construct slowly starts to change to armor starting from my feet to my head. I may be able to instantly create a basic construct like a ball or cube but creating complex things like armor takes a little time.

"Three!" my chakra armor fully complete itself and I rush at Guy.

[Ding! Skil…]

I ignore the pop-ups and focus on the fight instead. The pop-ups disappear as I near Guy and the fight started.

Lee looked a little surprised at my armor but he still ran beside me to attack Guy. I move slightly toward Guy's left side, Lee notices and mirror me toward Guy's right.

I reach Guy first so I send a jump kick at the left side of his head. Guy is able to easily block it with just his left hand but before he can counterattack, Lee tries to swipe Guy's leg to make him fall. Guy uses his left arm to push my feet away while he jumps to avoid Lee's hit. Before Guy can land, two shurikens make their way toward Guy's head from the right forcing him to tilt his head.

Before Guy can recover, I already did so I send a double palm strike at his midsection to knock him off balance and maybe knock him back. It didn't work as he grabbed both my hands with just one hand and throw me toward Tenten. As I stop myself by extending my chakra constructed feet and digging them to the ground, I see Lee sending an uppercut at Guy. Guy didn't even look fazed as he kicks Lee in my direction again just in time dodge a kunai that is heading for his shoulder.

I stopped in awe of his skills. I mean 'he did all that WHILE IN THE AIR! Sigh, I still have a long way to go' -OOF

Lee flew into me and knock us both to the ground.

'Mental note, don't get distracted in a fight. It's a great way to get yourself hurt or killed,' I thought as I got up and help Lee up to his feet. He looks a little winded from that kick.

"You ok?" I ask Lee

"I'm fine! I can still fight!" Lee said with way more energy in his voice than a person should have. Especially one that just got kicked hard. Tenten joins us to check if we're ok.

"Since that didn't work, why don't we try something else. Lee, you are the physically strongest of us so you focus on trying to push Guy out of his circle while Tenten and I keep him occupied." I told them.

"You know, I can hear you planning from over here right?!" Guy yell at us.

"I know! But it's just a basic plan that you can't do much to plan against even if you know about it!" I yell back

"Tenten. This time, instead of trying to make him move, focus on trying to make him not hit Lee."

Tenten nod.

"Lee, go first. I'll be right behind you." I said as I create four chakra kunai.

Lee runs at Guy again but before he reaches Guy, I throw all four kunai. One at his face, one at his stomach, one at his left knee, and the final one at his right foot. The one heading for his head missed but all the other one went for their intended target. Still, Guy is somehow able to wave through all the kunai just in time to block a punch from Lee.

As Guy tries to kick Lee away again, I kunai from Tenten is thrown at his leg forcing him to stop or risk injuring his leg. The kunai bought Lee enough time for me to reach Guy and try to trip him since he's only standing on one leg. Too bad I forgot to pay attention to his hands and got punched in the face for my effort.

It wasn't all bad though as it gives Lee the chance to kick Guy straight in the stomach. At the same time, two more shurikens make their way pass Lee's head and toward Guy's shoulders. Guy squat, dodging the shurikens while crossing his arms to block Lee's kick.

When Lee drops down after the momentum of his kick is gone, I was already up again and throw another chakra kunai at Guy to cover for Lee. This time, instead of dodging the kunai, he grabbed it and throw it right back at me. I quickly cancel the technique and sigh in relief as the kunai disappear before it reaches me.

As I got up, I heard Tenten yell, "Hiro-kun, I'm out!"

I forgot that I don't pack many throwable weapons because I can use shuriken shadow clone and create my own kunai.

See a Kunai not far from me, I quickly grab it, throw it to Tenten and told her, "Join us in close combat then."

As I run toward Guy, he sends Lee flying to me again. This time Lee doesn't look like he was hit that hard so I grab him, spin around and send him right back at Guy. Lee gathers himself fast enough that by the time he reaches Guy, he sends a kick at Guy's head forcing Guy to block.

I arrive right behind Lee, going for a punch to the chest but Guy kick me away since his hands were occupied with blocking Lee. When Lee drops down on the ground, Tenten arrived. She jumps toward Guy and chops down with the only kunai she has left. Guy claps his hand, holding the kunai from going down any further. Seeing his arms occupied, I headed for his left while Lee also seems to notice too and headed for his right.

Seeing this, Guy looks a little more serious. When we got close enough, he let go of the kunai and

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Guy shout as just the force from his kick alone sends all three of us flying back with a swirl of leaves. Everyone was laying on the ground, panting for breath after that last attack. Especially Tenten, she looked like she was hit the hardest with her being the closest to Guy.

"Giving up already?" I heard Guy said in a neutral tone and for some reason that annoys me. Well, it might have something to do with that fact that we are trying so hard and he is beating us without even trying.

"No! My dream is to become a great Shinobi with just Taijutsu. I won't give up now!" Lee said as he struggled to get up.

"That's right," Tenten added, "I'm so close to becoming the Kunoichi that I always admired. No way I'm quitting!" She struggled to get up to.

'Well, it's now or never,' I thought as I got up slowly. Even with the chakra armor, that kick hurt.

"That right. I'm going to knock you away from that spot even if it's the last thing I do!" I said with a bit of anger in my voice. I felt my pride as the Gamer hurt a little due to the fact that I could even get him to move a little when he's not even trying. Granted, I'm not using all my power either but still, I'm a Gamer, I have a cheat, and yet, I still got my ass handed to me.

I backed up a little to get a running start. "LEE!" I yelled to get Lee's attention. He turned toward me.

"Throw me at him!" I yell as I start running toward Lee. He seems to have gotten my intention as he moves to the side, grab my outstretched hand and throw me toward Guy like I threw him before. As I fly toward Guy, I mentally shout

'Gate of Opening, OPEN!' I felt like a limiter that I didn't know I had on me have been released allowing me to use my full strength. Still, I know it won't be enough to move Guy.

'Gate of Healing, OPEN!' My skin starts to turn red as vapor of sweats starts to evaporate in strings of blues that look like chakras. Still, I know I can go one more for a second without hurting myself.

'Gate of Life, OPEN!' My aura intensifies as my skin turns even redder. I feel unparalleled strength flow threw me but I know it's just a misconception due to my rapid increased in strength. More importantly, I know it won't last long.

"TAKE THIS!" I punched out before I even reach Guy, I can see the shock on his face which made me smile a bit but I didn't forget what I was doing. I pushed my chakras into the construct on my fist making it larger and tougher. As I completed my punch, Guy already put his hands up in defense despite his surprised but he was fast enough to ready himself but due to the increase in power of my punch, I send Guy sliding backward out of the circle he made.

"Haha," I let out a small laugh in victory as I closed the Gates. I fall back and lay on the grass. 'Man I'm tired… If I have a stamina bar, I bet it'll be at 1% right now…'

[Ding! Game Update

Stamina Bar added]

I blink at the screen that just pops up. 'Nononono, too many things to keep track of. I don't want a stamina bar.'

[Ding! Game Update

Stamina Bar removed]

'Phew, I'm definitely going to have to check that later… I'm pretty sure we passed… I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now' I thought as I relax and feel the world fade away.

* * *

I woke up to see Lee and Tenten staring at me in worry while Guy have a frown on his face.

"Umm… is everything alright?" I asked pretending not to know what is going on. I know I rashly opened 3 of the 8 Gates in my anger so now I'm gonna act like I don't know what happened to make Guy think I opened them in an accident or something along that line.

Some of you might wonder why I was able to open 3 gates while my skill is at level 0. Well, the answer is, the Eight Gates are not skills. They are limit put on the body to make sure you don't harm your body by exerting more strength than your body can handle. The skill is only there to give you a guideline on when you can open the Gates safely. But because it was made into a skill, I can exploit the skill into opening the Gates without the training to open it.

"How do you feel?" Tenten asked concerned.

'Status' I mentally command. I check my health and see it already back at 90%.

"I feel fine. How long did I sleep?"

"About 30 minutes. Guy-sensei told us what you did back there?" Tenten said, relieved.

"What did I do?" I ask still looking confused. Thank god… no thank Game for Deception.

"You mean you don't know what you did?" Tenten asks

"I punch Guy-sensei from his spot?"

I look around and found Guy looking at me seriously. After a few seconds of staring at me, he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"What you did before was opened the Eight Gates. Limiters put… " I listened to Guy explain to me stuff I already know while I pretend to act surprised or shocked at the information I'm getting. Thanks to Deception... or was it because Guy is not that good at detecting lies?...

Anyway, I was able to trick Guy into believing that I opened the Gate by accident without me knowing about it beforehand.

"So that's why I feel like I suddenly got stronger when I was going to hit you." I said as if I just realized.

"Correct. You do get stronger when you open your Gates but beware, the Eight Gates is a forbidden Jutsu. It's not forbidden just because of its power but also because of the harm it can bring to its user. Do not use it until you absolutely need it." Guy said seriously

I nodded, pretending to listen to him. I'm gonna spam the hell out of the Eight Gates once I got strong enough to handle the strain it put on my body.

"Good." Guy nodded too, satisfy at my answer.

"I'm proud to tell you that you passed. From today on, I'll be your Jounin-sensei and we'll be known as Team Guy!" Guy said excitedly like his earlier seriousness never exist.

"Do you know why you passed?!" Guy asked

"Because I knock you out of the circle?" I pretended not to know the answer.

"Wrong! You passed because you didn't give up! You passed because, despite the odds placed against you, you still got up and kept on going! That is how YOUTH should be! Such is the power of YOUTH!" Guy yelled.

I almost facepalm when he yelled youth. I let out a mental sigh, 'Yup, this is my life now. This is the sensei I choose.'

"YOUTH!" Lee shouted excitedly next to Guy

'And… he already started corrupting Lee.' I can feel a smile making its way onto my face. 'At least this won't be a boring team.'

While Guy and Lee are off celebrating to the side, I notice Tenten is still next to me. I sit up

"Say, Tenten. How long do you think we can take before we go crazy and start yelling Youth like those two?"

Tenten shiver at the thought. "Please don't say that. I'm already having a hard time trying to come to terms that that's Guy-sensei true personality."

"Hahaha, you should get used to it. Most powerful shinobi and kunoichi have their own quirk like that."

"Please tell me that's a lie." Tenten looked at me like her world has just been shattered.

"Don't worry, not everyone is as bad as Guy-sensei. At least from what I heard."

"Really? Like what?" Tenten asked, hopeful

"For one, I heard that Guy-sensei's rival, Kakashi always arrived two or three hours late to most meetings and go around reading perverted books in public."

Tenten paled, "I-It's only them right?"

"I also heard that Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Senin, likes to peek at naked girls. Whenever he is caught and someone calls him a pervert, he'll denial that he's a pervert. Instead, he'll call himself a Super Pervert. He's also the one that wrote the book that Guy-sensei's rival read.

Then there is Orochimaru. The Senin turn missing-nin. Before he was discovered and ran away, there were rumors going around that he's a pedo. They say people often see him trying to trick little boys into following him."

"Please don't tell me Tsunade-Sama is also a pervert," Tenten said with a scared look in her eyes and hope that her role model who she thinks she is.

"No, she's not a pervert."

Tenten sighed in relief when I said that.

"But…"

She tenses up again

"Tsunade is nicknamed 'The Legendary Sucker'."

"Wha?" Tenten looked confused.

"She likes to gamble. While gambling a little is not bad, her problem is that she gambles almost all the time. To make it worse, Tsunade's luck in gambling is so bad, that she always ends up losing all her money. That's why she's called The Legendary Sucker."

"T-that can't be true. I refused to believe that." she starts muttering to herself.

'Oops, I think I went too far.'

"T…" I was going to say something but I got interrupted by Tenten

"We are not going to turn out like that too right?" She asks me which made me think about the future Tenten that is way too into weapons. I also thought about the future I want where I'm surrounded by a harem of girls and enjoying life.

I don't want to lie to her so I just smiled sheepishly. Tenten saw my smile and look down in defeat.

I patted her head. "Cheer up. How about I take us on a date tomorrow?" I absentmindedly ask. It wasn't until I actually said it that I realized what I said and I feel my face start to heat up. I quickly use Deception to make it seem like I'm not embarrassed and are interested in going out with her, which I am.

"A date?" Tenten asked still sounding depressed but as time passed her face start to turn redder and redder.

"Lee! Hiro! Tenten! We'll meet back at the balcony tomorrow at 1 pm!" Guy shouted but I don't think Tenten heard.

"YES! Guy-sensei!" Lee salute.

"That's the spirit! YOUTH!" Guy yelled as he disappeared.

"I'll also take my leave. YOUTH!" Lee shouted as he left too.

I look back at Tenten and confirmed that she wasn't even paying attention to those two.

"Yes, a date," I answer her. When she heard the word 'date' she perked up.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11:00 at the front of the academy," I told her when I'm sure she's listening.

"See you tomorrow and make sure to go home soon. Lee and Guy-sensei already left."

After saying what I want, I quickly left. I'm not sure how long my current level of Deception is able to handle my embarrassment so I left while I can. I did make sure to hide and use Perfect Stealth to look after Tenten. I wasn't trying to do anything weird, I just don't want anything stupid to happen to her because she's alone, in the middle of a place without people, and she's currently in her head and not paying attention to her surrounding.

Once Tenten broke out of her thoughts, she noticed that everyone already left and promptly leave too. The exit was in my direction so when she passed me, I can hear her excitedly whispering 'I'm going on a date with Hiro-kun tomorrow.'

Without anything else to do, I left the training ground too.

* * *

[A/N: That is the end of Volume 1. I'll have Volume 2 out by next month or the month after that.


	3. Updates

I'm don't want to make any exaggerated excuse of what's going to happen or of what happened so I'm just going to give it to you guys straight.

I won't be updating for the foreseeable future... actually, there might not be any more updates from this point on out. Nothing happened to me or to anyone closed to me. It's just... how do I put this... I don't have the drive to continue writing?... yeah, I think that mostly sums it up.

Because I don't have the drive to write, I often find myself staring at a blank page trying to figure out what to write. It's not that I don't have any ideas of what to write, it's just that no matter what I think of, I have a hard time translating it into a story and putting it on paper. Even after taking a break of up to 2-3 weeks, I still find that problems occurring.

I don't want to spend hours staring at a blank page when I can use those hours to do something else like playing games, reading/watching anime, and/or doing my college homework. So instead of trying to force myself to continue writing, I'm going to stop completely... or at least until I can write again.

To sums everything up, I'm going to go on Hiatus for an undetermined amount of time because I can't write sh*t. Feel free to delete this from your alerts/favorites if you haven't already cause I might not be coming back.


End file.
